Against All Odds
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: *PART 2/2* Sequel to "Fighting Chance" John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight to win her back. Will John Cena win Against All Odds? John/OC
1. Life After the BreakUp

_*_* A/N: HA HA HA HA HA HA_

_So I've written the first chapter  
to **PART 2** of the **"Fighting Chance"** story_

_For those who **HAVEN'T** read  
**"Fighting Chance"**  
click my name and look for the story  
because that story is **DEEMED COMPLETE**_

_And now time for **Part Dos!!!**_

_We've seen John and JayCee meet  
fight together  
get hurt for each other  
get together  
over come odds_

_and then the ever so sad  
break up_

_Now it's time for John to win his love back  
Can he do it when the odds are stacked against him?  
Has someone else come in and taken his spot?  
Will love win or fizzle away?_

_All will be answered in part two of **"Fighting Chance"**  
which is this story **"Against All Odds"**_

* * *

Summary: John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back Against All Odds?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life after the Break-Up**

_**John's POV:**_

It's been a long and slow week since JayCee and I had broken up. It was my fault for us breaking up; nice going Cena. I was an ass; I did the worst thing to do to a female who deserves nothing but the best for everything she has ever been through.

For those who doesn't know what I am talking about, let me give you a crash course on what has happened…

My name is John Cena. Back before Wrestlemania, every superstar turned down the storyline creative had come up with. Of course me being the man that I am, who always loves a good challenge, I decided to take up the offer. It was a storyline to test out a fan to become a new WWE Diva. Little did I expect for my world to go upside down.

The storyline caused me and my ex-fiancée, Liz, to break off our engagement. I accepted the storyline, and it went into effect three weeks before Backlash, where I had to defend my title against Edge in a Last Man Standing match. It was then that Maryse had picked out the fan Shane hand-picked to be my partner. She was amazingly beautiful and obviously a John Cena fan. We won our match and she even performed the Attitude Adjustment on Maryse, which was amazing. We went on to be friends and close friends at that.

What was my partner's name? Her name is Jaycia Mariana Lourdes, or just JayCee in the ring.

Then Backlash came around. I was thrown into a search-light that generated 7000-watts of electricity. I should have died, but the only thing I held on to, was the screams and pleads of a crying JayCee telling me to move and be okay. I held on to the thought of her, and I fought through it all. I became stronger. I watched her take hits that were meant for me, and was thrown into a storyline where we were to become an on-screen couple. I watched her win the Diva's Championship title and watched her come as quickly as she could do defend me.

I watched all this while slowly falling for her. The storyline imitated real life, as we became a couple off-screen. Other guys started to fall, but I got to her first. I made her my girlfriend and I was happy to call her that before anyone else could. It was something I didn't understand at the time, but I completely understand now.

Which then brings me to the part of the story where I messed up…

I had gotten beat up by the Miz with the help of his trendy friend, a baseball bat. JayCee came to help me as fast as she could, but of course, Miz can swing a bat. I woke up in my hotel room with a massive headache, only to find a note from JayCee who said she left out with Randy to find a gift for Cody for his birthday which was rapidly coming. She even told me in the note that she was in love with me.

That's when I got a knock at the door and saw Liz standing outside the door. We talked and she went on about how JayCee was pretty and talented. Liz said it was our official goodbye and kissed me. I didn't know how to react; kissing Liz had become habit at one point in life, because she was all I did kiss up until JayCee came around. I felt a passion, but didn't like it. My body had a mind of its own and then JayCee and Randy saw me with Liz.

Jaycia was furious, you could tell. She went on to remain calm, throwing me the fuck off. She grabbed her bags and tried to walk out. I tried to stop her, but she slapped me hard. JayCee was hurt and obviously annoyed and disgusted by me. She asked me if I was in love with her, in which I never said I was because I didn't think I was.

All because I didn't answer, JayCee had walked out of my room, bags in hand, as well as my life.

And now I know, I am seriously in love with Jaycia Mariana Lourdes.

Randy was furious with me. He didn't speak much to me when we rode together, which made me start driving by myself. I continuously looked down at my Blackberry for almost 6 days straight, hoping I would hear the ringtone 'Best I Ever Had' play from my phone. I was losing my mind, hoping she would call and take me back because I had fucked up big time.

But it never happened.

Another Monday night to perform, but this Monday was different. I had to work with JayCee, but know that she didn't really want to be with me. It had been a long few days. Randy really didn't speak to me for a few days. He had become really attached to Jaycia and saw her like a little sister; although he does still joke with her sexually so that's kind of incest-level don't you think? All Randy wanted to do was protect her, and being that she was the one hurt, I got the bad end of the Randy hate stick.

I walked into the locker room area and saw Randy, who after much talking to and him yelling at me for what seemed like forever, started talking to me again. He walked over toward me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Randy asked me.

"Same as last night when you asked me the same fuckin' question Randy. I miss her like crazy, and knowing she's not coming back to my room or even knowing that she's not mine hurts. Knowing that I have to act with her as an on-screen couple hurts even more." I replied to Randy who was nodding his head, taking in everything I was saying. "We have to wear these masks that make us seem like we're in love, when I know she's probably sick to her stomach to see me"

"Well only one to find out Cena, ask her. I'm sure she's probably in the Diva locker room" Randy rationed. I shook my head no.

"I'm just going to head to my locker room and hope I don't have to see her, because it's going to hurt a lot" I said before walking away. I slowly walked the halls as other WWE Superstars and Diva's whispered among themselves. There were no secrets here, so I'm sure everyone knew about what happened with the whole Liz ordeal and whatnot. I'm sure everyone hated me due to what happened with JayCee. I was expecting everyone to hate me honestly. I was ready for the taunting, the looks of hatred from females and the guys she had befriended, just like Randy used to do to me. I walked into my locker room and stopped short.

Legs that were wrapped in tight light blue jeans along with heeled boots caught my attention. The face was covered by a script, but I knew exactly who it was. The papers lowered and her hair was in her normal curls. The color had been changed to a lighter brown and shorter. The colors in her make-up weren't as subtle as usual, they were colors of red and orange. Of course, I didn't care, she looked more than amazing.

"JayCee…" I responded looking her in the eyes. She lowered the papers and placed it toward the table next to the couch she was sitting on. It was then my eyes caught why her make-up was more red and orange, it matched the colors of her shirt.

"Hello John. I came by because we have to go over the lines for tonight. You know you and I are still in storyline so we have to get this down pact-" JayCee started before I spoke to interrupt her.

"A Legacy shirt?" I asked. It was the trademark of Legacy, mainly Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr., but nonetheless Randy was still considered Legacy. "I wouldn't expect you to don a Legacy shirt-"

"I didn't expect you to break my heart, but shit happens right?" JayCee asked full of pain and anger. I sighed in defeat; I deserved that. "Anyway, we need to rehearse…"

"Fine by me…" I replied while taking off my hat and rubbing the top of my head. "What happens tonight in the script?"

"You have a match against The Big Show, after all we are going commercial free tonight" JayCee said looking down at the paper. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She looked amazing. The shirt was tied in the back so it showed off her abs, the same abs I used to run my hands across. I wanted to run my hands through her hair and kiss her, but that couldn't happen. Not tonight, maybe by me fuckin' up so royally it might not ever happen again. "You have a match in which I'm ringside with you cheering you on. Mike comes out and makes you lose the match-"

"So you're going to be ringside?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly.

"Yes John, I'm going to be ringside. I'll be wearing your new gear too, the same gear you have to wear. The new stuff they showed you a few weeks back is complete and you have to wear it tonight. So do I apparently…" JayCee informed me. "You have the option according to the script to come out to my match against Kelly Kelly, but again, your choice. There's two options. If you don't the Miz comes out to mess with me, I slap him. He pushes me and gears up to give me Reality Check, in which you run out and save me. If you do, then Miz comes after you"

"What do you prefer?" I asked JayCee. I was full of fuckin' questions as long as she was still in my presence.

"The choice is yours John. I've got to go and change-"JayCee said before standing up.

"Yes because it's such a crime and hassle to change in front of me, when I've seen all of you before" I joked. JayCee turned and looked at me with eyes full of anger. I tried to make her smile, but it seemed like a failed attempt.

"Look John, I want us to be friends more than anything in the world John. However right now seems impossible. You broke my heart John. You kissed and groped your ex-fiancée in the room that we basically share regardless if my room is adjoining-"JayCee started

"And I've tried to apologize to you so many times. I'm sorry that I hurt you in such a fucked up way-" I yelled

"Yeah it was definitely fucked up John. You hurt me and on top of it, I'm sure you read my letter to you, saying that I was in love with you, and you couldn't even say it back to me. Honestly John, if you had told me you were in love with me, I would have looked past everything…" JayCee replied with tears forming in her eyes "…but you didn't. Instead I left out crying because you couldn't say it back"

"I was scared…" I admitted.

"And I was scared and in love; apparently people get hurt that way" JayCee responded.

"You still haven't told me why the Legacy shirt" I stated. JayCee scoffed and looked down at the ground. She exhaled and looked me in the eyes.

"Because all my old shirts either belonged to you, reminded me of you or even smelled like you. I needed a shirt to wear to get here tonight…" JayCee informed me. "It pains me to feel you close when my clothes smell like you, so I had to change it up"

"I like the hair color. It's nice" I replied.

"Thank you. Make-up thought it'd be a nice change of character look for me…" JayCee replied before opening my locker room door

"So is Randy pissed you're wearing his Legacy shirt?" I asked while chuckling. JayCee stopped to face me.

"No because this isn't Randy's shirt. Sam would kill me if I wore one of his shirts…" JayCee stated. She was right, although I think Sam would kill him first because that's her husband. "Besides Randy doesn't wear Legacy shirts he wears his own merchandise-"

"Ha so Cody is going to be pissed you went through his bag-" I joked.

"Nope because it isn't his either. The owner of the shirt is 'Simply Priceless' John." JayCee stated.

"That shirt is Ted's?" I asked.

"That's where I've been for a while. He's the only one besides Randy who has actually been there for me…" JayCee told me. I swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't say the words that would hurt me the most.

"So are you with him…?" I asked JayCee. I had to know.

"I'll see you out there later John…" JayCee replied before closing the locker room door.

There was no way I'm losing this battle for JayCee so damn quickly.

***_* REVIEW!!! HA HA HA HA HA  
SERIOUSLY REVIEW GUYS!!!!*_***


	2. Living La Vida Legacy and Lies

_*_* A/N: New chapter  
because Raw is taped haha  
i know what happens_

_we come to terms in this chapter  
what is the deal with JayCee and Ted_

_COUNTDOWN BEGINS UNTIL TED'S FACE!!!  
AHHHHH I'm so happy!!! *_*_

* * *

Summary: John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living La Vida Legacy and Lies**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

_"....The owner of the shirt is 'Simply Priceless' John." I stated. Immediately I wanted to kick myself in the fuckin' mouth for telling John._

_"That shirt is Ted's?" John asked me. His eyes grew serious and full of pain. It hurt for me to see him like that, but it wasn't something I wasn't going to buckle for. He hurt me goddamn it..._

_"That's where I've been for a while. He's the only one besides Randy who has actually been there for me…" I told John. I once again wanted to kick myself in the goddamn mouth..._

_"So are you with him…?" John asked me._

_"I'll see you out there later John…" I replied before closing the locker room door.  
_  
I sighed and opened my eyes before walking to my destination. It was weird leaving John's locker room, wearing what I was and feeling the way I was. Usually I wanted to be around him, but this time it was a pain and a want. It was like a disease that I desperately needed to overcome.

I opened the door to my destination and sighed. Looking into eyes of blue I smiled and chuckled. "Stop staring at me Ted."

"Sorry, but Legacy colors look amazing on you JayCee" Ted gushed. I blushed and walked over to Ted and took a seat next to him. I laced my fingers with his and sighed while resting my head on his shoulder. Ted chuckled and kissed my hair. "How was seeing John...?"

"Can we not talk about that Ted?" I asked while rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. "It was hard. It was painful. He's my ex what do you expect me to feel Theodore-"

"Ahhh I thought we agreed no calling me Theodore?" Ted joked making me giggle. He turned me to face him. My legs were resting over his. Ted's smirk made me forget everything temporarily. "Of course I know what you feel. I mean I DON'T but I do. Did that make any damn sense?"

I laughed and leaned on his pectoral muscle. "Yes it did Teddy. It made logical sense. I'm going to eventually have to get over it all because I'm in a storyline relationship with him-"

"Which I think you should talk to a McMahon about. I'm sure they'd understand..." Ted told me while stroking my hair. I smiled at the feeling of his touch. "Its going to kill you emotionally-"

"I've been through hell, took pictures with Satan and came back" I joked. "I'm serious they're on my MySpace pictures-"

"Randy doesn't count" Ted chuckled. I smiled and held on to Ted tightly. "I talked to Vince and Stephanie today..."

"Yeah you told me you had a meeting with them this morning before you left" I responded while looking up at Ted. He stroked my hair and I smirked. "What did they tell you?"

"At The Bash, I'm supposed to wear my new red trunks instead of the black ones" Ted started with a smile. I was lost and my face showed it that Ted chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Well I don't win the Unified Tag Team Championship-"

"What title?" I asked

"The...Unified...Tag Team...Championship?" Ted asked a little confused. "You know what championship that is, why did you have me repeat myself?"

"Because you sir, when you speak you can tell you're from Clinton, Mississippi. The country boy comes out of you big time and I find it cute." I admitted making Ted laugh.

"Whatever JayCee. Anyway, we don't win it-" Ted started

"So who does?" I asked

"Adam and Chris. Its a twist. Anyway, they win it and I blow up at Randy because he wants Cody and I to help him keep his title. I go on to say how Randy doesn't give a damn about Cody and myself" Ted informed me while biting his lip.

"Nothing like country boys fighting" I giggled. "Randy won't be too happy about that"

"Yeah. Then I say how I let go of the fact that he punted me in the head because I wanted to further my career, and not be some Randy Orton lackey" Ted continued.

"Mmm there's that accent again boy..." I replied in a seductive tone. Ted smiled and bit his lip, making me chuckle. "So what happens next?"

"Randy says maybe I made a mistake and I walk away, telling him good luck in his match against Triple H" Ted said while looking me in the eyes.

"Are you telling me...?" I started while slowly sitting up, but not letting go of my grip on Ted. Ted nodded and I giggled.

"Its only a matter of time before Ted DiBiase Jr., becomes Raw's newest babyfaced character" Ted continued. I squealed and hugged Ted tightly.

"That's so great. I'm so happy for you Ted" I said while holding on to him. Ted and I locked eyes and Ted leaned down to kiss my lips. I closed my eyes and allowed it to happen. Ted pulled back and sighed before closing his eyes tightly.

"Too soon right?" Ted asked as I nodded "Right...sorry Jay-"

"Don't be Ted. Its a matter of time before I'm ready to actually be in a relationship with you. I mean an official one. Its bad enough I'm crashing with you or Randy all the time" I stated. "Which by the way I feel really bad about-"

"Its part of living la vida Legacy" Ted joked. "Randy sees you as a little sister and worries about you so he loves when you crash at his place. Cody feels left out because you don't crash with him"

"Aww poor Codeman" I replied while tracing my finger along Ted's chest. "What about you?"

"What do you mean what about me?" Ted asked with his country accent. I smirked.

"Stop with the accent Theodore" I joked. "I mean what do you think of me always crashing with you?"

"I love that you're around me. Even though I could have sworn last week you wanted me to leave you alone" Ted said with his country accent while leaning close to me, making me bite my lip and lay backwards on the couch. "But now that you're here I don't think I want you to leave"

"So what are you going to do to keep me?" I asked while giggling. Ted smiled and kissed my forehead while sitting me up properly. Randy had just walked into the locker room and I smiled at him. "Hi Randy-"

"Did you see John?" Randy said immediately, making me slump and nod. "Did you at least talk to him?"

"No Randy. I talked to him about getting through tonight, nothing about us or what used to be us" I stated. "When I'm ready to talk to him about everything I will, don't fuckin' rush me Orton-"

"You're like my little sister Jay!" Randy yelled. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"One you wanted to fuck before. I was a little sister you wanted to screw so badly-" I yelled back making Ted chuckle

"Yes, before you got with John, my best friend. Jaycia I love you like a little sister, but I can't keep watching you two avoid each other" Randy said rubbing his head. "Just...prepare for your match its coming up"

"I can tell when I'm not wanted..." I stated before standing up. I bent down and pecked Ted on the lips before walking out. "I'll see you later?" I asked Ted.

"Of course. You're living la vida Legacy now..." Ted joked before releasing my hand. "Meet me after the show, gorilla position?"

"Later Ted..." I giggled before walking away and looking at Randy. "Satan..." I semi-joked

"Kiss my ass Jaycia...." Randy mumbled.

**Ted's POV:**

I watched JayCee walk away and I smiled to myself. Finally Jaycia was mine...sort of. Of course she still was in a storyline relationship with John, but off-screen she was mine...but not officially.

Who am I kidding, she's not going to be mine...

"You know she's hurting Ted..." Randy started. I sighed because I heard this speech almost 50 times since JayCee and I had been somewhat together.

"I know this Randy. I know she's been hurt by John, don't you think I see it when I look into her eyes?" I yelled

"Then why are you setting yourself up for heartbreak?" Randy yelled back. I exhaled sharply in defeat and rubbed the back of my neck. "You know she loves John and you stay here waiting for her to break your heart. You know you're just a tag-a-long"

"And I don't care if I am because I care for the girl" I yelled back once again. I stood up and placed my hands on my waist line. "I care for JayCee and I'm going to be by her side for as long as she needs me to be"

"And if she goes back to John?" Randy asked me calmly.

I hadn't thought about that option yet; truth be told, I didn't want to think about that option yet. I care for Jaycia and I know all I want is for her to be happy as humanly possible. I'll do all I can to make her see that I'm the one for her, but if I can't, then all I want is for her to be happy.

"If she goes back to John, its her decision and I'll be there holding her hand until she wants me to let go" I answered truthfully.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ted" Randy stated before walking out of the locker room. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"I hope so too Randy..." I said to myself.

I really hope I do know what I'm doing.

*_*REVIEW!!!  
MORE REVIEWS=QUICKER CHAPTERS!!!*_*


	3. Attitude Adjustment to Dream Street

**Chapter 3: ****Attitude Adjustment**** to ****Dream Street**

_**John's POV**_

I was given way too many fuckin' options in life...

When I was a kid, it was cartoons or movies. It was the option of hanging out with Matt or one of my other brothers. It was the option of football or wrestling. There was the option of starting out heel or babyface. There was the option of remaining heel or turning babyface. There was the option to take the storyline or not. There was the option of marrying Liz or not.

When it came to my heart there was no options. My heart wanted JayCee and there was no turning back from that. There was no way humanly possible to just let that go. I had to have her and I did everything possible to try and avoid breaking her heart by not pursuing her; unfortunately my heart had a different plan. I fell hard no matter my brain's protests.

Then when one evident thing I should have done, tell her I was in love with her, came around I didn't. It killed her and me. The unstoppable team of Jaycia Lourdes and John Cena outside the ring was no more. All because I made up another option which obviously was a wrong option...

...say nothing at all.

Now I have the option to help her out in her match tonight. She has to fight Kelly Kelly and the Miz is supposed to come out and harass her. I have the option of coming out with her, taking the heat off of her. If I don't come out, JayCee would have to handle him on her own. I have no fear in her defending herself, I just have fear in myself and acting out of kayfabe. I might blurt something out I shouldn't say, or even act too protective which would sway people.

I'm sure everyone already fuckin' knows that Jaycia is my world. WWE Universe can tell, and they're smart as shit. If I don't show up by her side, and then she continuously shows up at mine, it'll make me look like the bad one. I could care less if the world hated me, because the only one who mattered in my world already hated me. I can't not be at her side.

Then I remembered how much it would hurt to be there and know that I'm so close yet so far away from her. The urge to just touch her and know that I used to touch that skin on a daily basis hurt even more. The fact that we're still a storyline couple, meaning we'd still have to kiss and hold each other like a couple sickened me because it was all a lie.

"John...?" a voice called to me. It was a voice I knew even if from a mile away in a whisper. I broke from my fucked up world and gazed up into her eyes before looking up at her. She changed her make-up to match her ring gear. It was now green and yellow, just like the altered new merchandise of mine. Her black wrestling shorts hugged her lower body and her ring boots fit the outfit perfectly. Resting on her left shoulder was her title, making her the champion she truly is.

"Yeah...sorry?" I muttered while shaking my head. She slightly chuckled and sighed. I laughed to myself at my epic fuckin' fail of trying to play it cool. "Nice colors"

"Ugh honestly John, I can't stand these colors of your gear. I mean seriously John Deere colors?" JayCee joked. Her melodic laugh echoed in my ears. I remembered to store that into my memory bank. "So... did you decide what you are going to do?"

I honestly didn't decide. What does a guy who was given way too many options in life do when he chose one wrong option? I didn't want to mess up again, not when I vowed that I am going to do whatever it takes to win the woman in my doorway back.

"Yeah, I'm getting my lazy ass up to come with you" I replied while taking off my white t-shirt and heading toward my locker. I felt her eyes scan my body; it was a lingering I loved and smiled to myself "Sorry if you hoped I didn't go with you-"

"Actually I hoped you would John" JayCee admitted. My eyes widened and I smiled even wider to myself. Holding back a chuckled I cleared my throat.

"Really? Why is that so you can throw me to The Miz?" I joked. JayCee laughed again and sighed.

"Nope. I was hoping you'd come out there..." JayCee started before sighing and giggling "...because honestly I don't think everything will be the same without you there. I'm so used to fighting with you near by it seems weird"

"Well thankfully I'm here and such a nice guy whose willing to rise off my perfect ass" I joked turning to look at JayCee. My heart jumped at the sight of her. Her smile was bright and friendly. I wanted to tell her how much I truly loved her, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"So come on, throw on that crappy new merchandise of a shirt and let's get out there. I swear I can't stand these shitty colors" Jaycia joked pushing me lightly.

The walk to gorilla position was awkward; the walk was silent and full of walking on egg shells, well at least on my behalf. I didn't want to speak about us in fear of pushing her further away from me as humanly possible. I wanted to pull her close and have my lips crash into hers, tasting her lip gloss on my lips once again. I wanted to run my hands across the bare skin on her back and through her hair like I used to do. Instead I kept my hands inside my shorts pockets.

"Take your hands out of your pockets, cameras are around" JayCee stated before nodding in front of us. She threw on a smile and stopped in front of me. "Walk up to me, seem like a relationship. You used to know how those work"

My heart dropped and I swallowed hard while nodding. I walked backwards before seeing her tell me to stop with her eyes.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_JayCee stretched in the new John Cena gear, waiting for her match while holding on to her title. Suddenly hands wrapped around her waist and lips kissed her neck. She smiled as she knew it was John._

_"Hmmm maybe I should have solo matches more often" JayCee joked as she turned to face John. John smiled and kissed her lightly. "Coming with me?"_

_"Can I ask you something first?" John asked. JayCee nodded and folded her arms. "You'd be there for me through everything right? I mean I still feel bad for what happened-"_

_"Miz will get what's coming to him Johnny. Trust me" JayCee stated while stroking John's cheek. "Why wouldn't I be there for you?"_

_"Just asking. Let's go baby girl" John said taking her hand and they walked off from the screen.  
_

JayCee scoffed and released my hand before facing me and pushing my shoulder. "What was that John? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I had to ask, but of course you think of a quick cover up" I yelled

"No, you went to something personal John" JayCee replied before looking up to gorilla position. My eyes locked on the figure in front of her as she smiled and walked over to him.

Damn that...fuckin' DiBiase....

"Hey you..." JayCee replied before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. My blood boiled inside and my skin got hot. His hands were in the places my hands should be; they were on Jaycia. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you luck" Ted replied before lightly kissing her forehead and locking eyes with me. His face tightened and JayCee turned to look at me, and then back at Ted. Slowly she let go of Ted and walked away.

My eyes met his as I slowly walked closer to him. We were eye to eye and I had a feeling my eyes were tougher than his. I wanted to fuckin' rip him to shreds for being this close to MY Jaycia. Ted smirked and chuckled.

"No offense John, but it seems Jaycia went from attitude adjustment...to dream street" Ted replied before walking away.

This battle wasn't over... FUCK DREAM STREET

*_*REVIEW!!!*_*


	4. The Instant Star Soundtrack Knows Me

_*_*A/N: New chapter!!_

_I've decided that this time in this chapter  
I though I'd make this chapter  
full of an interaction between two characters  
who don't cross each other at all_

_So this is what happens..._

_I also got the inspiration from listening to music  
that is in my laptop  
and I seriously have a lot of Alexz Johnson  
A.K.A Jude Harrison from Instant Star_

_So let's see how the soundtrack works out  
for these two who spend the night together.._

_Enjoy!!! *_*_

* * *

Summary: John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Instant Star Soundtrack Knows Me**

_**JayCee's POV**_

Tonight had been enough drama for me in one night. I mean it was horrible enough to see John from the corner of my eyes as I fought Kelly Kelly. I watched his eyes watch me with every movement. I felt the heat and trail his eyes left on my skin and curves threw me off a few times, letting Kelly get the upper hand and almost the pin. I couldn't deny that I really wanted him there, fuck I told him I wanted him there.

It became even worse when it was his match. I had to watch his back and be the loving girlfriend and partner that the world knew me as. My eyes took in the sight of his abdomen and pectoral muscles as he fought. The feeling of his skin stuck under my fingertips as I watched him. The smell of his cologne wafted through my brain and his smile and lips were all I could see and feel on my neck. I'd shutter every few minutes from the images of us in my brain and my mind and body couldn't take it anymore.

When Raw was over I caught up with Randy and asked if I could stay with him. Unfortunately he was staying with Ted, which led me to the second to last place I wanted to ask. I sighed and swallowed my pride as I knocked on the Legacy locker room door once again. Randy looked up at me and Ted smiled.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" Ted asked. "What can we do for you?" he asked while holding on to my hand and smiling.

"I'm looking for a certain Rhodes. He's about 6' 1, brown hair, bluish-green eyes. He has this massive lisp. They say he's part of Legacy…" I joked while stuffing my hands inside my pockets. Randy laughed and Ted shook his head in amusement.

"I'm still here and can hear everything you say about me and my lisp Jaycia" Cody replied from behind the lockers. He was fully dressed with a blue and white striped button up that was open. "What's up?"

"I was wondering since according to Ted I'm living 'la vida Legacy' if I collect them all and stay in your room for the night since you're the only one whose room I haven't stayed in" I answered, watching Cody smile. "Besides a certain Legacy member told me you felt left out that I hadn't stayed with you yet"

Cody's mouth dropped as he looked down at a giggling Ted. Cody balled a fist and punched Ted in the shoulder, making Ted laugh louder. "I hate you sometimes DiBiase, I swear it" Cody replied before grabbing his bag and walking out of the locker room with me. Eyes followed as Cody and I walked, laughing and talking. It was a rare view that anyone had seen. They were used to me with Randy, Ted, maybe a Diva and of course John. However me and Runnels? That's going to be the spark for the next gossip that I have to shoot down.

Thanks WWE….

Cody and I walked into his hotel room and I sighed. It was nothing like the rooms I'm used to with Randy or Ted and even John, but it would be my home for the night. I didn't know Cody like that, although we have been tolerating each other and getting to know each other since I've been around his other Legacy members.

After a shower and climbing into one of Cody's old t-shirts, I saw him sitting on the bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. I giggled and sat down next to him. "A penny for your thoughts Rhodes… or Runnels… whatever you want to be called" I joked. Cody laughed and sat up.

"Cody will do just fine JayCee. I'm sitting here thinking of everything and about how I don't know you at all, yet I let you stay with me for the night" Cody stated. Narrowing my eyes in confusion at Cody he chuckled "You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?"

"I don't know should I?" I asked jokingly back. Cody and I laughed and he reached for his laptop. I chuckled and shook my head "We are not going to watch porn Cody-"

"Aww you kill fun" Cody replied sarcastically, making me giggle along with him. Cody looked up from behind the computer screen and locked eyes with me. He smiled and licked his lips. "Do you have an MP3 or an iPod?" he asked.

"Um… I have an iPhone. Why? Are you going to put some sickening shit on my phone?" I asked while giggling and handing him my iPhone. Cody scanned through my phone and smiled. "What?"

"Who is Alexz Johnson?" Cody asked. I blushed at his question. Cody smiled and watched my face for the response.

"Okay, so when I was younger I used to watch The-N and my favorite shows on that channel were DeGrassi and Instant Star. I always loved the music from the show and downloaded all the songs that I love and saved them on my phone. She's a good singer, and I love the sick way she died in 'Final Destination 3' with the nails in her face!!! Oh man!!!" I replied before looking at Cody who was biting his lip to prevent from laughing. "Sorry"

"It's fine…" Cody said shaking his head. "I just always believe you can always find out about a person through the music they have the most of. Being that you have a whole ass load of Alexz Johnson, let's see what we can learn from you…"

I smiled as he pressed for the first song. The song that played was 'Temporary Insanity' and I smiled after the first few lyrics.

'_What just happened did you kiss me?__  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now__  
And I don't know  
__How its gonna be after this__  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist as all?  
Or do we fall…?'_

"What's so funny?" Cody asked me. I sighed and ran my hands through my wet locks of newly light brown.

"The song fits Ted and I. I mean it was weird when he first kissed me that we didn't know what to do. I sat there for weeks wondering what he meant to me…" I finally admitted "I mean and with the situation now, it's all insanity. He feels we could be great, but I think it's only temporary honestly. It's weird and hard to decipher…"

Cody nodded and inhaled "Have you told him this? I mean I know Ted like the back of my hand, he's easy to talk to" Cody replied. I looked down at the white sheets on the hotel bed and Cody chuckled. "I'll take that as a no you did not. Next song…"

I chuckled once again to myself as the song went on to play. I always knew the keys to sing this song perfectly, but it wasn't until the situation that I was in now made so much sense to me. In the show it was about her father, which her producer thought it was about him. Other's thought it was about her ex, a rapper who broke her heart, but no one knew her pain. The song playing from my iPhone was "Skin"

'_Everything I've held has hit the wall  
What used to be yours isn't yours at all  
Falling apart and all that I'm asking  
Is this a crime am I over reacting  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him...'_

"Ugh, can we not listen to this song Cody?" I asked while chuckling and pinching the bridge of my nose. Cody smiled and leaned over toward me.

"Why?" Cody asked "Obviously the song hit a nerve, so tell me what it is about this song that makes you not want to hear it anymore?"

"Do you understand the meaning of this song?" I asked Cody. Cody shook his head no, but sat up straight, signaling for me to explain. "The character, Jude, was so hurt by someone she loved and trusted that she didn't want anything to do with him. He broke her and he never understood that until she said something about it…" I trailed

"Kind of like how John did you…?" Cody asked. I nodded and swallowed back tears. This was my first night hanging out with Cody, I wasn't going to be a sour sport and fuckin' cry.

"He hurt me really bad Cody…" I said through tears. Cody sighed and wiped away tears from my eyes. "He broke my heart not only with Liz, but by not saying he was in love with me, when I said it to him first. It took so much for me to know he was the one, and he couldn't let me know I was the one for him" Tears flowed from my eyes like a waterfall. Cody rubbed my arm and I inhaled. I stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds and looked back down at Cody.

"New song Jay?" Cody asked me while holding on to my forearm. Fighting tears, I nodded yes and Cody chuckled as he pressed for the next song to play.

I inhaled as the next song played. Once again, I felt the pains in my chest take over me like a bad cold. I felt sick and wanted to definitely throw up, although I hadn't really eaten. Cody watched me as I held myself, like I was in a straightjacket. I was in dire need of a hug and a new heart. Cody put down my phone and held me as the words hit me hard. It was harder than impact from a wrestler or diva; the pain hit me harder than anything that I could remember.

'_I know rocks turn to sand, and hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame, when the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away, there's one thing that's true  
I still love you, I still love you…'_

There was no denying that I really did still love John more than anything in this world. Who was I kidding trying to think I could let him go? He was there for everything with me. He helped me go through so much, and I was there when he should have died. I was battling a force way too strong; I was fighting my heart.

"It's okay JayCee… let it out, I'm right here…" Cody replied. I never knew Cody could be so damn sweet to me. I smiled, but still cried in his arms. His bare chest allowed me to hear his heartbeat. I broke down a little more and shook my head no. "Why is it not okay JayCee…?" he asked concerned. I slowly looked up into his eyes and blinked.

"Because I still love John… when I don't think I should… but I know I will never stop loving him…" I answered before holding onto Cody and crying. Cody held on to me tightly as we listened to the music on my iPhone. I'd let out the occasional tear or cry fest, but Cody enjoyed me there. Cody never really released his embrace, like a true friend there for someone. We leaned back on his headboard of the hotel room. Cody sighed as he ran his fingers through the top of my head.

"Can I be really honest with you JayCee?" Cody asked. I nodded my head, listening to his heart race. "I was told that if you stayed with you to get you to talk about everything…"

"I'll kill Orton" I mumbled before chuckling along with Cody. "It's fine. You got to see me cry and you got to be a cool friend to me Cody. I think I might room with you more often…"

"Yeah, you're pretty cool yourself… Lourdes" Cody joked while saying my last name for the first time. I smiled and closed my eyes. "She did die pretty wicked in 'Final Destination 3' though"

"Yeah well I'm deleting all these songs from my phone now" I joked

"That's worse than nails to the face…" Cody joked

I laughed and nudged Cody who busted out in laughter. The night was peaceful and full of laughing. I had a new friend in Cody and I slept the night away to the Instant Star soundtrack, which I never knew, knew me so well…

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***


	5. Shattered

**Chapter 5: Shattered**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**JayCee's POV**_:

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around me. My arm was draped over the breathing body of Ted DiBiase. It had been a few days since I came back to his room. I had gained a friend in Cody and stayed with him all the time. Ted always laughed at how close Cody and I had become, but I promised Ted some alone time.

I had practiced with Cody how to tell Ted how I really felt about him, and just when I thought I could do it, he'd show up with a single rose or something so completely adorable. When I'd ask why he gave me such things, his response was 'because he felt like giving me such things' or 'because I deserved it'

Thanks fuckin' DiBiase for making me feel like an ass....

Slowly I began to sit up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and watched Ted sleep so peacefully. Looking down in bed, I was wearing my favorite boy shorts and grey tank top, I immediately chuckled to myself. It was my usual attire for sleep when I stayed with John. I seriously need to not compare John and Ted any fuckin' more, but it's so hard to let go of the thought of John. It's so hard to let go of what your heart really wants, even worse when you're storyline relationship is going further and you two aren't even on the same page.

Suddenly I felt a stirring in bed and I turned to see Ted stretching and grinning like a kid. He always seemed to glow when it came to me, and I glowed back. Although everyone who's seen me with John would tell you my glow with Ted is as bright as a dying light bulb compared to when I was with John. According to everyone else, my glow was... fuckin' sunlight bright.

"Hey you..." Ted spoke groggily in that awkward morning voice. I giggled and watched him start to sit up. "I'd give you a good morning kiss but morning breath isn't sexy at all" he stated.

"It's fine, I'll take a good morning and call it a...well morning" I stated jokingly. Ted laughed and rubbed his head, ruffling his morning bed head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, I slept so well knowing you were here by my side and not in Cody's room...again" Ted said jokingly. "I was starting to worry if Codeman took you away from me. It would have made me be baby face quicker so I can kick his ass"

"Once again...country boys fighting. I think that's a pretty sexy fantasy for me to think about" I joked while resting my head on Ted's shoulder. Wrapping both my arms around his right arm, I sighed and listened to Ted laugh at me.

It grew minorly silent. All I heard was the rapid beating of my heart. Although I was holding on to Ted, all I could smell was the scent of Polo Sport around me. Ted chuckled and rested his hand on my thigh, gripping it slightly. I felt the feeling of John's fingertips on my thigh, caressing it. My eyes closed and I was in a state of euphoria; I was in my perfect little world with John. John's hands on my body, planting sensual kisses over whatever bare skin he could find. The sounds mixed of giggles and moans echoed in my mind as I heard John's voice play over and over in my head, saying 'I love you'. I opened my eyes and realized my world was shattered and all pretend; I was in reality now, and my reality was with Ted. I couldn't keep up this game, it was now or never had I told myself.

"Ted...?" I said in a whisper, scared for myself and him. Ted looked me in the eyes and I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I opened my mouth to speak, when Ted's phone rang. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was saved by the blackberry so to speak.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ted and I walked into the arena where 'The Bash' was tonight. Maryse cashed in her rematch clause and tonight, I retain my title. I was entirely too happy that I get to keep the title tonight. Although I never really liked pink, I loved how it looked in my title, which is staying with me.

Take that Frenchie...

I walked with Ted to his locker room that he shared with Cody and Randy. I locked eyes with Cody who smiled as soon as he saw me. I truly loved Cody now and realized he was a cool guy. Cody stood up and hugged me tightly.

"I missed sharing my room with you last night..." Cody replied while removing his t-shirt. "I'm not used to having room for me to move in my bed anymore"

Sarcastically I laughed and flipped Cody off. Cody smiled and chuckled the same time I did. "I'm not that bad, I leave you room in your own bed. You're such a damn liar" I joked. Cody and I locked eyes and I knew that look. I excused myself from Ted and walked over to Cody who pulled me over to another end of the locker room.

"Did you finally come clean?" Cody asked me in a whisper. I looked down at the ground and Cody grunted a little. "What are you waiting for Jay? You're only going to make him fall harder for you-"

"I was going to Cody! I swear I was, but then someone called his phone, stopping me short" I explained in a whisper. I rubbed my forehead and Cody rested his hands on his waist. "He went into the shower and said we needed to start leaving, and I never got to tell him"

"Jay, I love you so much as a friend. I care for Ted as a brother, but you need to decide what you want..." Cody replied, making my eyes glass over with tears "...or else someone is going to be hurt"

"Don't you think I know this Cody?" I asked while a tear escaped from my eyes. Cody sighed and hugged me tightly. I heard footsteps, but ignored them as I let the words Cody said to me sink in. He was right...

"My dad just called, he's going to host Raw in two weeks. I can't wait for him to meet you Jay..." Ted replied, drifting off mid sentence as he saw Cody holding on to my crying frame. "What's going on Jaycia? Are you okay?"

Slowly I stood and nodded to Cody. He understood and slowly walked away from Ted and I. I wiped the tears from my face and sighed. 'Toughen up JayCee' I told myself before looking into Ted's concerned blue eyes.

"Ted... I need to tell you something...." I started.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Telling Ted how I felt wasn't as bad as I thought. I finally told him how I felt for him, and what I knew I felt for John. Ted smiled at me and hugged me tightly, explaining that he kind of always knew that I felt that way for him and that it was a matter of time before he knew I'd go for John again. Ted and I laughed, awkwardly might I fuckin' add, and he gave me a goodbye kiss. I told him it wasn't good-bye, just a 'we can't date' kiss. Ted looked me in the eyes and told me to go and get my man.

This is leading me where I am now, walking to John's locker room. I was already in my ring gear, title resting on my left shoulder. I was wearing my new green shiny wrestling shorts, which ironically matched the new John Cena gear I had to wear. Looking up at his locker room door, I balled my fist and exhaled. I haven't been this nervous around John since I first was alone with him. I remember that night. The closeness in his locker room, the small space between us in my car, the night in his hotel room. It replayed in my head and I shook the thoughts away, knocking at his door.

John opened the door and smiled as his eyes looked at my body. I felt the heat from his gaze, but didn't mind it. I loved how John looked at me; his gaze was always like I was the only one in the room, the only one who mattered, the only one his eyes wanted to see. I smiled at John as he moved over to let me into his locker room.

"Like the colors?" I asked giving a small twirl. "I swear I hate it, but I have to wear them because of you. So thanks Cena for picking horrible colors"

"Don't hate..." John joked. We both laughed and my heart jumped, remembering how great it truly is to laugh with him. "Listen, they changed the location of the promo. It was supposed to be in the ring after your match, but you have to come here for the promo. You know the McMahon's and their last minute changes" he replied chuckling.

"Okay, that's cool. So what do I do, just knock or walk in?" I asked looking down at my feet. It was so horrible to try and not look at John. When I do, my heart races and I feel like a teenage girl all over again. I know I still love him, but must my heart and body remind me?

"Just walk in like you own shit..." John joked with his trademark smile. I wanted to blush, but I fought it from happening. Instead we both laughed. "Go, you have a fight to win JayCee..."he said. I nodded and walked toward the door. "Oh and Jaycia...?" he called to me. I turned to see him standing there with his smile, dimples showing in all their glory. "Always remember... we fight together, we ride together..."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_JayCee walked to John's locker room, with the title that she retained in hand. JayCee skips to stop and opens the door to see John standing in his shorts. He smiled and hugged JayCee, lifting her off the ground._

"Congrats baby girl" John said while holding her close. He placed her back on the floor and kissed her lips. His hands ran across her lower back and he pulled away. "I'm so proud of you"

"Mmm, that kiss showed it" JayCee joked. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and smiled. "So I stay champion, and hopefully after tonight, The Miz can stay quiet and leave us alone"

"I like the idea of us alone..." John replied sexily, making JayCee giggle. John sighed and kissed JayCee's forehead before putting on his new shirt.

"Good luck out there Johnny..." JayCee said before smiling and giggling "...although it's The Miz, so I doubt you need it"

John smiled and kissed JayCee's lips. He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I love you..." he said. JayCee's eyes lit up and John smiled, before turning to walk out. JayCee grabbed his arm and giggled.

"_Wait, whoa you don't get to escape that easily Cena…" JayCee replied while pulling John to her. "Did Mr. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect just speak those three words every girl wishes they heard come from his mouth?"_

"_Oh you mean this one?" John asked before kissing JayCee lightly on the lips and smiling "And you mean the three words of 'I love you'? Then yes I did… because I do…"_

"_Well go out there and kick ass John…" JayCee stated before biting her lip "I love you too… now go" JayCee finished before pushing John toward the door. _

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"The Bash" was now over and I was still reeling from my stolen moment with John. After some time thinking about John, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to give John another shot. It didn't matter on how much he hurt me, because I truly loved John with all my heart. He could make my days so much more slower, yet tolerable as long as he was there with me. My life was so boring and painful without him, and honestly I don't know what I would have done without him there in my life.

I walked into John's locker room for the third time this night and smiled at him. John smiled back at me and I sighed. "John...I need to talk to you-"

"That never comes out good when it comes from a female" John joked. John stood up and faced me. My heart raced and my mind went to places it shouldn't have gone, but I was glad they did. Shaking my head to rid the thoughts I opened my mouth.

"I wanted to talk about us… "I started before John raised his hand to stop me.

"Before you do... I wanted you to have this. Maybe you could show Ted..." John started and walked to his travel bag in his locker. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, listen. It's about Ted and... well me..." I started before John handed me an envelope. I smiled and looked up at John before opening the envelope. Once I pulled out its contents and read it, my heart dropped. "What is this...?" I asked

"I figured you didn't want to be bothered with me, and obviously you're with Ted. It's an invitation..." John started before sighing. "...it's an invitation to Liz and mine wedding..."

What John should have said, it was an invitation to my shattered hearts' funeral...


	6. Blame It on the Alcohol

_*_*A/N: **New chapter!**_

_Thanks to all of those who have  
reviewed these last couple of chapters  
of this story. _

_Trust me things are about to get good  
I've already mapped out all the way to  
chapter... maybe 10 or 11?_

_However **you can't get them**  
unless** I see major review numbers!!**_

_So here's a simple equation:_

_**chapter+ a lot of reviews = new chapter**_

_**Got it?**_

_So read... and review!!! *_*_

* * *

_**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blame It on the Alcohol**

_**10 days later at 11:47 pm**_

_**JayCee's POV:**_

_"I figured you didn't want to be bothered with me, and obviously you're with Ted. It's an invitation...it's an invitation to Liz and mine wedding..."_

The words playing in my head, stung like crazy. It was beyond a paper cut sting or even a new tattoo sting; it was a sting of back in school when a friend betrayed you. It was the sting your heart feels when it has been shattered and no matter what you do, there is no kind of Krazy Glue to put it back together. It's the sting when you know you're way past broken...

I spend that night crying in my hotel room. It was the cry that made mucus run down your nose, lose breath and make you cough. In other words, it was a good cry. I watched my phone for hours, hoping John would call and check on me when I didn't say a word to him after he told me it was an invitation to his wedding to another woman. I just walked out of his locker room, eyes glassy and damn near red. I heard him call my name, but I just walked on to Ted's locker room and cried in his arms.

Which I now owe Ted a new light blue shirt for the ass load of tears and make-up I got on his shirt...

_"I figured you didn't want to be bothered with me, and obviously you're with Ted. It's an invitation...it's an invitation to Liz and mine wedding..."_

I've had enough of the moping and the crying; I had enough of the whispers and fake sympathy from locker room co-workers. The fake sympathy I had gotten from Mickie James, who once dated John back before I came around. I loved Mickie with all my heart, but she knew how amazing John was, and I remember her telling me how crushed she was when John went back to Liz, leaving her by herself. I felt it was hypocritical and not needed.

The sizzle and heat of the seventh Jack Daniels shot I had in a matter of an hour and a half ran from my throat to my chest. I didn't understand why I started drinking Jack Daniels, and then I remembered it is John's choice of hard alcohol. The snickers of the two bodies next to me started to echo, which meant the Jack was doing its goddamn job.

"Elle est sérieusement perdu. Pas plus d'alcool pour son" Maryse beckoned in French. I rolled my eyes at her half witted assumption that I was seriously drunk and that I needed no more alcohol. "Elle est trop ivre, il faut l'amener à sa chambre-"

"Laisse, il va? Je ne suis pas ivre en supposant que si l'arrêt je suis." I replied back in a perfect French accent, stunning Maryse. I had told her to lay off and that I wasn't drunk, so she should stop assuming so. After all she said I needed to go to my room, and I'm a grown adult so Maryse can shove it. "Étiez-vous celui qui a le coeur brisé par une personne qu'il aimait? Étiez-vous celui qui a réalisé sa trop tard pour que l'amour qu'ils souhaitent ne pas laisser aller? Si pas, alors permettez-moi de la boisson." I slurred while signaling for another shot of Jack Daniels.

"As much as two women speaking in French is sexy as ever, I have no clue what you two are saying" Ted spoke from the other side of me with his country twang and priceless smile. I giggled and hiccupped.

"I asked Maryse if she was the one who had their heart shattered by the one person they loved? If she was the one who realized its too late to have that love they wish they didn't let go? If not, then let me drink" I translated. Ted shook his head.

"Its John's loss not yours" Maryse replied while waving her hands as if it were not an important matter. "Vous avez de l'amour vous si il est trop stupide pour ne pas vous aimer"

"Easier said than done Maryse..." I mumbled while Ted stared. "She said I need to love myself if John is too stupid to not love me."

"See its hard to decode when you speak Spanish on the phone with your brother..." Ted started "but now I have to translate you speaking French? How did you learn French?"

"Spanish all my life and three years of French in Middle School will do that" I answered while my shot sat in front of me. "On the other side of town, John is living it up, getting drunk with Orton and whatever Satan spawns that would come out for such an event called a 'Bachelors Party' and I'm getting drunk" I said downing the shot. "¿Quién pensó que esta retorcida historia de?"

Ted looked over at Maryse who raised an eyebrow at Ted. "Don't look at me Ted, can't help you with that one" she stated before laughing. "Je parle le français et l'anglais, pas l'espagnol"

I laughed and kissed Ted lightly on the lips. The alcohol was definitely winning me over. "I'll translate another day. I'm done for the night" I replied before drinking the last and final shot that was placed in front of me. "Later...."

Ted chuckled and shook his head "If it was about me in a bad way I'll hurt you. If its about me in a good way... I know" Ted joked. I stumbled and headed for my room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**Across Town 1:29 am**_

_**John's POV:**_

"This Bachelor Party sucks..." Randy said definitely way less than one-third sober. When Randy is drunk he's loud, obnoxious and more Southern than ever. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "All we've done is drink and hit ONE strip club John. ONE?!?!? I hit like five on my bachelor party-"

"Yeah and Sam also almost handed your own ass and balls to you when she found out" I chuckled while downing another drink. It was the only way to numb the pain I had been feeling for the past few days. I couldn't get Jaycia out of my mind. All I felt was her breath on my neck, skin on my skin, lips on my lips and it was way too damn real for me to even try and forget. It would never happen and I'm sure my mind wouldn't let me forget it at all.

How do you forget the tears in a girl's eye when you hand her something that maybe you shouldn't have given her? How do you move on when in all actuality, you never really wanted to move on without her there at your side? I never knew how hard it could be, yet I wasn't really sure exactly how I should move on. Yes I do love Liz, there's no denying that; however my feelings for Liz didn't even hold a candle to the feelings I have for JayCee. Everything about her to me was mere perfection, and I didn't know how to really let that go. Apparently all I had to do was not say the words she wanted to hear, and I desperately wanted to say.

"What's wrong John? Lighten up" Cody replied, slapping his hand down hard on my shoulder. I snapped out of whatever world I was building at looked at Cody. He smiled at me and I smiled back "Come on John this is your Bachelor party, you're getting married in three days to an amazing girl-"

"Yeah but she isn't JayCee" I mumbled while downing my fourth drink of the night. I was becoming buzzed and rapidly. "Jaycia doesn't even want to look at me, let alone talk to me. I hurt her more and more and every time I think I'm okay with her, I fuck it all up-"

"No you allow yourself to think that John" Cody said to me. "I'm sure things will be fine between you two" I nodded in compliance with Cody as his phone rang. Slowly he pulled out his phone and then looked back up at me. My eyes quickly glanced his phone, it was Jaycia calling him. "I, um have to take this call, it's Ted. You never know what this asshole has gotten himself into now-a-days" Cody attempted to joke. I nodded and sighed. The bartender came up to me and sighed, looking into my eyes.

"So… what will it be Mr. Cena?" he asked calmly. Shaking my head and turning to see Cody on the phone with Jaycia and laughing, made me sick. It should have been me she called. I looked back at the waiter and chuckled.

"Give me the hardest liquor or the hardest drink you can make, and keep them coming" I replied passing him my empty glass.

"'One of those nights?" the bartender asked.

"You have no idea…" is all I could say.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**3:58 am two days before John's Wedding**_

_**JayCee's POV**_

Knock Knock Knock

Pounding at my door woke me up from my definite drunken slumber. Slowly I stumbled from bed and giggled at my own drunken self. I was seriously about to fall. The knocks grew harder and harder with each step I took. It was obvious whoever was at my door was impatient as shit. I reached the doorknob and opened the door. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, making me forget my sentence.

"John… what are you-?" I started before his lips crashed into mine. The sweet feeling of his lips on mine drove me insane and I couldn't get enough. I wanted more, but I knew it was wrong for me to want him so damn badly when he was scheduled to be married in two days to someone else. This couldn't be happening to me.

"I want you… so badly" John moaned into my mouth, making me walk backwards into the room and closing the door. I pulled off his jacket as he started to tug at my basketball shorts. With one swift pull, he removed my shorts from me and he was pulling off his shirt. I landed backwards onto my bed and his lips caught a hold of mine once again.

"This is wrong John…" I mumbled, but John's hands found ways to ease any thought of sin when he touched bare skin. He drove me insane and I couldn't say no. It would have been so easy to, but John was right here in my arms, regardless of alcohol level in me.

"If it's so wrong… I'll stop…" John replied while resting his forehead on top of mine and resting his hand at the small of my back. I stared into his blue eyes and felt all the love I tried to push away. It was seriously a losing battle. "Tell me it's wrong…" John demanded in a seductive whisper.

How did I respond? Simply with a kiss that showed I was completely out of control, completely in love, and completely about to sin…

***_*REVIEW GUYS!!!*_***


	7. Redemption Song

_*_*A/N: New chappy chappy  
chap chap!_

_DUDE so I've been watching WWE DVD's...  
i reek of awesomeness...._

_Oh man....  
but review... and enjoy...*_*_

* * *

_**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Redemption Song**

_**2 days before John's wedding, 9:28 am**_

_**John's POV**_:

What happened last night?

No seriously what fuckin' happened? 'Cause I damn sure don't remember....

I remember drinking my life away possibly. I was at the bar; Randy was obnoxiously wasted out of his mind. If he heard voices in his head, they were probably just as wasted as he was due to how much he drank. I remember thinking of Jaycia, way more than I should for a man who is getting married very soon. I remember... Cody. I remember Cody coming over and talking to me and then him getting a phone call. The image of JayCee's name popped into my head as I remembered looking down at Cody's phone.

After that, I remember telling the bartender to give me the strongest drink he could make and to keep them coming. At least it sounded like that in my drunken mind.

The sound of vibration echoed in my head. I don't remember going to a room or how I got there. I don't remember if I offended anyone for that matter, which makes me feel even worse. Slowly I reached over and grabbed my phone. My heart dropped, it was Liz calling.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, listening to the thumping in my head. I turned in bed, noticing that apparently I stripped down to my boxers to sleep.

"Nice to know my fiancée is completely fine after his bachelor party" Liz giggled into the phone. I tried to smile, but her giggle was nothing compared to the one of JayCee. "After all I had to deal with Sam calling me about her drunken husband-"

"Oh shit, he called Sam while he was dimwitted and drunk?" I asked rubbing my eyes. It was then the smell of Enchanted Orchid hit my nose. It was the signature scent of JayCee, and it smelled so close to me. Looking around the room, I saw my clothes scattered around. I seriously need to stop drinking. Liz laughed and inhaled.

"Nope, but Cody caught it on video with his new iPhone and sent it to Sam" Liz informed me. I chuckled into the phone and cursed at myself for missing that sight. "I never knew Randy could do the Soulja Boy dance so well"

"Oh god... I need that video" I responded. The smell seemed to be stronger and stronger as seconds passed. It was like she was near or if she was the last thing I touched. Was I going insane? What was wrong with me?

"I was just making sure you were okay baby. You know how you get when you get around Randy, you get drunk" Liz joked, making me chuckle. "I was making sure you didn't have drunken sex with a stripper..."

The bathroom door opened and the steam rolled out of the bathroom. Her frame emerged from the steam, still wet and hair freshly washed. The smell of Enchanted Orchid was overwhelming, as I realized she showered in the shower gel. The light brown locks of her hair looked darker due to her washing it. The white towel around her wet body drove me insane. It hit me, I was in her room and based on the thrown clothes all over the place, it wasn't a stripper I had drunken sex with...

"Nope... nothing like that Liz..." I responded to Liz while never breaking my gaze from JayCee. She clenched her towel and her breathing became erratic. My heart raced as she looked into my eyes of blue with her eyes of perfect brown. "Listen... I should go check on Randy. Someone has to make sure he hasn't been arrested or solicited a midget hooker..."

Liz giggled, but my eyes were fixated on JayCee's curves. Although she wore a towel, it was small. The towel stopped about mid thigh. I've felt what lies behind that towel, and I knew I felt it last night. "Yeah go check on Randy. I'll call you later. Oh, don't forget we have the dinner rehearsal tomorrow. I love you John..."

I swallowed hard as I watched JayCee shift her weight. She obviously heard what Liz said on the phone. Her eyes anticipated my answer to Liz. Sighing, realizing I was between a rock and a wall, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I love you too Liz..." I replied before hanging up the phone.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**JayCee's POV**_:

John's eyes stayed on me. It was like heat on my wet body. I returned his glare while he stayed on the phone with a loudly speaking Liz. "Yeah go check on Randy. I'll call you later. Oh, don't forget we have the dinner rehearsal tomorrow. I love you John..."

I watched his expression carefully. I knew he couldn't say in front of me, or maybe he couldn't convince himself to say it back to her if he didn't truly love her. His actions last night explained it all.

"I love you too Liz..." I heard John mumble into the phone before he hung up. His eyes never left mine, but I felt sick to my stomach the minute he looked me in the eyes but muttered he loves someone else on the phone.

Did he not remember what happened last night? Did he not remember whose body his lips were on? Did John seriously not remember his fingers roaming my body, my lips on him, my hands gripping him closely, hoping he'd never leave me again? Obviously not...

Feeling used and rejected, I chuckled and shook my head in disgust. "I guess those words come easy when they aren't directed to me, huh John?" I asked while tears built up in my eyes.

John inhaled and looked down at the ground while rubbing the back of his head. "Its not like that at all Jaycia-" John started before I broke out in sarcastic laughter.

"Cut the bullshit John" I said while tears fell from my eyes, voice elevating in loudness. "You could tell Liz you love her, fuck that, you decided to MARRY her. You can do all that for her John, but you couldn't say that you were in love with me?"

"Jaycia..." John started before inhaling and standing. My eyes took in the sight of John standing in front of me in his gray boxers and shiftless. "It's complicated-"

"I have the time to hear it..." I demanded. "I wasn't asking for a kidney, a lung or organ. I wasn't asking you to quit your job or give up a title shot. I wasn't asking for you to turn heel. Fuck John I wasn't asking you to marry me. All I wanted was you to tell me that you were in love me... just like I was with you-"

"It was hard to say it!" John yelled before holding his head. I shook my head. I couldn't believe he said it was hard to say that he was in love with me. I have way more issues than he does and I said it, yet he couldn't say it. "I didn't think I was in love because apparently the last time I thought I was, the engagement was off because she didn't fuckin' trust me-"

"Which is simply retarded if you're going to marry her again" I retorted. "Seriously John-"

"Don't come down on my choices" John snapped. "If I remember correctly, someone was with a certain quote-unquote 'best friend' just what... a day after we broke up? You decided to be with Ted-"

"Which was because you chose Liz!" I yelled. John exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever happened to 'we fight together, we ride together' John? What happened to you saying you wouldn't break my heart?"

"What happened to you loving me?" John yelled back. I scoffed and laughed.

"It left when you handed me an invitation to your wedding to someone who initially broke us apart" I retorted. "Did you really fuckin' think before handing me that? How do you hand a recent ex, a wedding invitation and expect everything to be peachy-fuckin'-keen John?" I asked.

John stayed silent. I was silent. Tears streamed from my eyes like a river flow. I ran my hand through my rapidly drying hair that was starting to become wavy. Looking back at John, I felt that love I wanted to block out come back and knock the metaphorical air from my chest. I didn't want to feel those feelings again.

"I'm sorry..." John said in a whisper, breaking the silence that felt like it took forever to break.

"Seriously...? For what?" I asked, wondering what John was apologizing for. I was hoping it would be for being here, making me remember what it was exactly why I loved him.

I loved him for the tint of blue in his eyes, regardless of his mood. When he was hurt they were a tender tint, almost a vulnerable kind of tint. I loved him for the dimples in his cheeks. I loved him for his lips and the way they felt. I loved him for the tone is his voice. I loved how it always changed based on the emotion or situation. If he had the drive of a champion, I loved the determination. If he was being sincere, it was the whisper like now.

I loved him for his posture, his body, the curves of his muscles. I loved him for the feeling of his fingers on my skin. I loved him for everything that made him John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.

"For breaking your heart...." John replied. "I should have known I was no good for you-"

"You know before I started working for the WWE, I used to day dream about being with you?" I admitted. "Jayson would tease me and say that it would never happen and if it did, I'd only get my heart broken. I'd kick him and he'd leave my room"

"You've always been violent..." John semi-joked. "But he was kind of right..."

"John... do you remember anything about last night?" I asked. The look on his face gave away he didn't. "Right... so then can you at least tell me.... if you have any kind of feelings for me...?"

"Of course I do Jay..." John stated.

"Enough to say those words to me now...?" I asked. John sighed and I nodded. He wasn't going to say them. "Right..."

"Jaycia-" John started before I cleared my throat.

"You should leave John. You have a wedding to prepare for..." I replied while turning to walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down the floor, pulling my knees to my chest and crying. After everything... he STILL couldn't say it.

This was his redemption song, but he apparently forgot the words...

***_*REVIEW!!!!*_***


	8. Could Use a Little Help

_*_*A/N: It's coming down to the wire and soon  
we will get to the moments we are ALL waiting for_

_JOHN'S WEDDING!!!_

_Exactly what will happen?  
Who will he choose?  
What will he do?_

_Well my friends you've gotta read and review HEAVILY  
to get to those pieces of information!!!_

* * *

_**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Could Use A Little Help**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

I stood up straight, running my hand over the satin fabric of the dress I was holding. I couldn't believe myself. I was seriously trying on dresses to attend John's wedding. Goddamn it, I chose to go to John's wedding. Why?

I slept with the man while he was drunk and engaged. He couldn't speak the words I wanted to hear and he STILL broke my heart. I shouldn't want to go and see the man I truly love marry someone else where I knew it was going to be nothing but arguments and just… well average. He deserved more than that and I saw him having that with me. I didn't want him with Liz or Mickie or whatever blonde chick decided to hit on him this week; it was evident to everyone in my life and the locker room that I wanted John to be with me.

But I guess I'm being just a picky bitch; you know what they say about picky bitches, they don't get what they want.

"What about this dress here?" Maryse beckoned from across the shop. It was a gold strapless dress and possibly too short for church. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Maryse, grabbing the hanger from her hands and sighing. "What?" she asked in her French accent.

"Maryse, my favorite Frenchie in the entire universe…" I started before placing the dress back up onto the rack she pulled it from. Placing my hands on her shoulders I smiled "we're going to a wedding, not a club. It's in a church, not a strip joint-"

"He's marrying Liz, not the right girl for him" Maryse finished. I sighed and looked down at the ground before lifting my hands and running it through my hair. Maryse was right, unfortunately. I was that right girl to marry John. I was the one who should have been antsy with joy because I was marrying the man that I love with all my heart. I should have been the one with the most amazing white dress with an exquisite bouquet of flowers. I would have Jayson give me away and I'd stare into the eyes of John; John would be amazed at how I look in my dress and look at me with such loving eyes. It was my image of perfection, although it would never happen now that he was marrying Liz.

"Unfortunately that won't happen Maryse and I'm stuck just attending his wedding. Which reminds me that I need a date 'cause I'm not flying solo to this thing" I remembered. I shook my head and Maryse smiled. "What?"

"So everyone is expecting you to take either Cody or Ted being that you haven't really been seen without one or the other" Maryse said with her accent. "They're placing bets back there in the locker room-"

"Do those bitches have anything else better to do with life than place bets about my personal life?" I joked. "I haven't figured out. I might bring Ted since he thinks I'm with the guy"

"I'm sure he'd like whatever dress you decide" Maryse giggled. Just as I turned my head and saw what seemed like the perfect dress for me to wear to his wedding, my phone rang. I read the caller ID and smiled before picking it up.

"Yes Randy my love?" I asked into the phone, hearing Randy giggle. "What's going on?"

"Wait… you called me 'my love' so I want to hear that again in my head and enjoy that. I probably won't hear that again" Randy joked back. "I know it's a long shot, but you are the last person I knew I could call to ask this question…"

"No you cannot rent me out for a date for one night Orton. I don't care how well you can do the Soulja Boy dance, still not going out with you" I joked. Randy laughed and I sighed "No seriously, what's the question?"

"Well today is the rehearsal dinner and rehearsal for the wedding and well… John isn't here" Randy informed me, making my heart stop. What did he mean John wasn't there? Was John missing? "I've tried calling his phone, it'd go straight to voicemail. None of the other superstars saw him earlier and his family or Liz hasn't seen or heard from him-"

"What is the question and what does it have to do with me Randy?" I asked

"I was wondering if you knew where John has gone?" Randy asked "Besides myself, you know him better than anyone else in this business-"

"I'm sure Liz knows him better than me-"I started before Randy laughed

"Yeah sure, I'll let you think that" Randy replied. "So, do you know?"

That was an interesting question, where DID he go?

_**John's POV:**_

I stopped at the doorstep, hands in my pockets and tail between my legs. Sighing and hoping the reason I came here wouldn't turn away from me, I knocked twice and closed my eyes.

Right now I should be in West Newbury, sitting in my assigned seat and holding my soon to be wife, Liz's hand. I should be smiling and practicing my whole wedding, being that it is all tomorrow.

However as of late, I've been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions when it comes to the person I should marry, Liz, and the person who I know I want forever, Jaycia. It's been a pure up and down ride and after yesterday, waking up to see her again in the way that it used to be when we were together was a pure eye opener. I needed to be with the girl I've loved for what seems like forever, but I wanted the girl I know I should have forever. That brings me here, to the last place I should be. I'm all the way here in Manhattan in New York.

Why am I here? I'm here because maybe one person can help me through what I feel right now, will hear me out. The door opened and his brown eyes glared into mine.

"Jayson…" I whispered as he looked at me with such hatred. This was going to be tough. Jayson rolled his eyes and started to close the door. Stepping my foot out in front of the door and holding the door, Jayson scoffed and looked back at me. "Please hear me out-"

"Why? You're the asshole who decided to hurt my sister when she decided to open up and love you. That is something she hasn't been able to do for so long with any guy and then you do this and marry your ex-fiancée?" Jayson asked me. I dropped my head down to look down at the floor and sighed; I definitely deserved that coming from Jayson. "Give me one good reason why I should hear you out-"

"Because right now I should be in West Newbury, getting ready to get married tomorrow, but instead I'm here in New York City, asking you to help me out" I answered "I'm saying you should help me because I'm so confused on what I want and need. I need you to help me figure out if your sister is the one worth running away from marriage for…"

Jayson eyed me and sighed. I hoped I was breaking him down "I can't help you with that John. You have to listen to your heart John-"

"Well I invited my heart to the wedding" I stated in a mumble. Jayson looked back up at me and shook his head. "What's so funny-"

"The fact that you know you want to be with my sister, but you're not acting on it" Jayson answered. He moved to the side and allowed entrance into his house that he shared with his sister. Apparently since Jaycia is always on tour, Jayson lives in the awesome apartment by himself and she pays the rent. Jayson is the luckiest freeloader ever. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of pictures of Jaycia as a young girl with Jayson as a young boy. I laughed to myself and saw Jayson approach me. "Do me a favor Cena, close your eyes-"

"Listen I know you hate me, but I don't need to die" I quickly answered. Jayson smiled and I relaxed and exhaled. Slowly I closed my eyes and heard Jayson stand behind me.

"Think about a touch on your skin. Think about the sensation of someone's fingertips, touching spots that you loved to have a female touch. Think about a kiss. Think about the person's lips and how they would kiss you and spots to drive you insane…" Jayson stated. I did just as he wanted me to. Small hands ran over my skin and kisses on my neck, sent chills down my spine. My mouth started to gape open and I exhaled lowly in pleasure. "Think about one voice calling out to you. Think about the pitch in her voice, the sound of your name exiting her lips regardless if it's in a regular tone, an angry tone or in pure satisfaction…"

Her voice beckoned loud and clear in my head and I inhaled. I saw her body and the curves of her frame. I saw her smile and heard her laugh, knowing that this is what I wanted more than anything, was to see and hear her say my name. Her presence surrounded me and I opened my eyes. Turning to see Jayson I stared. "How did you know this would work?"

"I didn't, but I know you. You'll make the right decision and choice… although I wasn't invited to a goddamned wedding" Jayson joked. "I think my sister is taking Ted with her, I don't know"

"Right… of course she would take her new boyfriend" I answered, watching Jayson roll his eyes. I ignored this obvious eye roll and scratched my head. "Listen… thanks man. I promise everything will be fixed and great between your sister and-"

"Don't tell me, just show me. Now go…" Jayson responded and I walked out of the door. I turned on my phone and saw I had a few voicemails. I called my voice mail and listened to the first message, which was from Randy.

"_John, you know you should be here at this rehearsal! Where are you? Get here now before I'm the target of the man haters-"_

I deleted the message and listened to the next one, which was from Liz.

"_John, I hope you're not getting cold feet. I'm worried about you this is like the thirtieth time I've called, but the first message I'm leaving. I need you to call me back okay? Let me know where you are… I love you John… bye"_

Sighing, the automated machine went to the next message, which caught me off guard. The next message was from JayCee.

"_Hey John… it's JayCee. Listen, Randy called me and said you weren't at your rehearsal dinner or anything like that and he's worried. I'm worried too because it's not like you to just... disappear. Listen, call Randy or… Liz or even me to let us know you're okay please? I um… yeah just… let me know where you are and if your okay Johnny… please? It's all I'm asking for John…"_

Hanging up the phone, I sighed and scrolled through my contacts list in my phone and stared at the two contacts that followed each other in my phone. Staring at the names, I sighed. Who to call… who to love… who to let down easily? Jaycia or Liz?

***_*REVIEW!!!!*_***


	9. I Do or Dont?

_*_*A/N: **SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE POST!!!**_

_My laptop is gone  
therefore I can't really post like I want  
**like I'm doing this from my college lab ha ha ha**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_here is a new chapter...  
yes with a cliffie I know, I know..  
I'm preparing to dodge the things  
that are going to be thrown at me...._

_but enjoy it!!!_

_**P.S: THE CHAMP IS BACK!!!! AHHHH I LOVE BREAKING POINT!!!  
JOHN CENA IS EL CHAMPION!!!** *_*_

* * *

_**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: I Do…Or Don't**

_**July 11, 2009 7:45 am. 2 hrs and 15 minutes until John's wedding**_

_**John's POV:**_

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed as I ran my hands over my suit jacket, smoothing out any wrinkles I might have. Something was off and I knew it. Did it matter, well yes because it was creeping me the fuck out. I should be happy right now. I should be floating on air, thinking about what I am about to do.

Instead I had a hell of a decision weighing on my shoulders. I had the choice of Jaycia Lourdes or Elizabeth Huberdeau. One woman being Liz, who has been there for my every moment since high school and most of my wrestling career and has watched me go through surgeries and tours. The other woman being the one of my dreams who screamed imperfect perfection because she was exactly like me, except with boobs, Jaycia. Jaycia had been there for me in the past few months, and I there for her. It was like fate had bought us together and wanted us to be together.

Instead I stand here looking at a reflection of someone who looks like me, but is a huge pussy. I looked at a broken and 'playing it safe' John Cena. The one who was about to watch a woman come down the aisle in a stunning white dress and look nothing short of amazing. I'd smile and know that she's mine for the rest of my life. Friends and co-workers would watch on with joy for me. My dad, and his questionable hair piece, along with my brothers would be happy for me and smile.

However that won't happen, because my friends and co-workers will whisper and not be happy. Matt, Sean, Steve, Dan and my dad with the rug on his head, would look at me with disbelief and a small gleam of content because they'd have to deal with my decision. Why would they be looking at me, and where am I you may ask.

Today is my wedding day. Yes, I said wedding day; this means that the easiest wrestler in World Wrestling Entertainment was hanging up the player jersey and becoming a one-woman man. The reason why they would be looking at me like I just failed the easiest test in the world is because of the person I'm marrying. According to everyone who knows me like the back of their own hand, knows that the woman who will be walking down that aisle, is the wrong woman. Everyone feels that Liz isn't my wife, that it should be Jaycia.

Unfortunately I'm stuck….

I looked behind me in the mirror and chuckled to myself, looking back at the image of my best friend looking incredibly tight in his suit. I decided to have Randy as my best man because… well who else better than my own partner in crime? Randy is the only man I know that can look so uncomfortable in a suit, but still pull it off.

"What's wrong Randy? Has it seriously been that long since you were in a suit?" I asked while chuckling. Randy sneered and laughed sarcastically.

"Asshole, I'm so damn uncomfortable in this shit-"Randy started before I turned around with my mouth open. Randy just looked at me in disbelief "What?"

"What the fuck are you doing, cursing in a church?" I asked and then covered my own mouth. "Damn it Randy, you have me committing sins in a church on my own damn wedding day"

"Where does it say not to curse in a church?" Randy asked. I laughed and rubbed my head.

"I don't know… um… the Bible?" I answered sarcastically while snickering uncontrollably at Randy's obvious ignorance about cursing in churches. "It's a really good book, you should pick it up and read it sometime you heathen-"

"Well you said 'damn' John" Randy defended.

"It's in the Bible numb nuts-"I retorted

"Well since when did you want a wedding in a goddamn church John?" Randy said. I opened my mouth to remind him about cursing in such a holy place but he lifted his hand instead. "Enough about the cursing shit, I hear it enough from Ted, I don't need it from you and not now. This whole getting married in a church thing was never your style Cena-"

"I know this Randy…" I started while fixing the vest on my suit. "It was all Liz's idea-"

"That's just it! The suits and churches and fancy dinners for after… it's all what Liz wants. This was never what John wanted because you wanted a casual wedding. Small and not in a church where you are free to curse and not have to repeat 'Hail Mary's' after just to be fuckin' forgiven" Randy reasoned. "What happened to the John Cena I knew?"

I stood in silence taking in everything Randy was saying before a voice broke me from my little world.

"The John Cena you knew… left. This new one is wearing a suit…"

My eyes glanced behind me to see JayCee in all her beauty. She wore a beautiful lavender halter dress with a royal blue design. Her hair was in a simple messy bun, but you can tell she took a while to do it just right. The makeup she wore was flawless with lavender eye shadow with hints of royal blue trimming around the eyes. Her royal blue heels accented the dress perfectly and I was at a loss for words.

"JayCee… I uh… I didn't think you would come" I managed to say. "How did you get back here?"

"I saw Johnny Fabulous and he was so thrilled to see me. He told me where to come to see you. I'm hoping I don't run back into him; I swear I saw his hair piece move and then wink right back at me" JayCee joked. I smiled and she chuckled. I was mesmerized by the sight of her. She was pure perfection at this moment and I wanted to take every second in. "Um, Randy can I speak with John alone? There's something I need to talk to him about"

Randy nodded and left JayCee alone, something I wanted, yet didn't want. I was afraid of what can happen at this exact moment with her looking amazing beyond belief. I didn't want to be here with her, knowing that my wife- well soon-to-be wife was in the next room, preparing to marry what she sees as the man of her dreams. My eyes scanned JayCee and I heard her inhale.

"Listen, I don't expect you to say anything to me, but I do expect you to listen. Well, I expect it because I'm not staying-"JayCee started before I interrupted her.

"Wait… you're- you're leaving?" I asked, feeling hurt. I watched JayCee nod and tears form in her eyes. "Why-"

"Because I can't watch someone I love marry someone else! I can't bear to watch you watch… her walk to you in a white dress and look at you with an amount of love not even as much as I love you. I can't sit there and watch you hold her hand and say 'I do' and I can't watch her become Elizabeth Huberdeau-Cena. I can't watch you two have your first dance as husband and wife and I can't take the stares that I know will be focused on me…" JayCee stated while crying. I reached my hand out to her, to pull her close and hug her but she pushed my arm away. "I don't want any fake pity or you feeling guilty, I want you to know how I feel. How hurt I am that I didn't matter to you, because you are about to get married and not give a damn about me. I wanted you to love me as much as I more than humanly possible love you. Instead you marry Liz…"

"Baby girl, you know I've always been about you-"I started until JayCee scoffed

"Until Liz came back around…" JayCee whispered. "When you're getting married, and you see your wife coming toward you. Think is she the one you wanted to see become your wife. If you say I do… then the best of luck to you and I'll see you when we come back to work…"

And with that said, she walked away, leaving me to think about what she said.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Playing with my fingernail, I heard the music play and I saw the doors open. Before glancing up, I looked back at Randy who plastered a smile onto his face like a bad face lift. My eyes scanned the room, looking at Ted and Maryse who finally decided to show up. My eyes caught a glimpse of Mickie who looked mad, yet teary eyed for the occasion and then over at my family. I was right, they were pissed.

Then I looked up and saw her. The dress was white and huge for my own liking. The veil covered her face and she looked at me with love… just not the love I was used to. I weakly smiled and watched as Liz's dad let her arm go and left her to stand with me.

What am I thinking…?

I was not in my own head that I almost missed when I was supposed to say my vows. Everything was going smoothly until my mind remembered all her words to me.

"_Because I can't watch someone I love marry someone else! I can't bear to watch you watch… her walk to you in a white dress and look at you with an amount of love not even as much as I love you…"_

"_I can't sit there and watch you hold her hand and say 'I do' and I can't watch her become Elizabeth Huberdeau-Cena…"_

"…_I want you to know how I feel. How hurt I am that I didn't matter to you, because you are about to get married and not give a damn about me. I wanted you to love me as much as I more than humanly possible love you. Instead you marry Liz…"_

"_When you're getting married, and you see your wife coming toward you. Think is she the one you wanted to see become your wife. If you say I do… then the best of luck to you and I'll see you when we come back to work…"_

And then I came back to earth…

"Do you John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., take Elizabeth Huberdeau to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked me.

I exhaled and looked Liz in the eyes. "I…"

I… what? I can or I can't? I will or I won't? I do or…I don't?

***_*REVIEW BECAUSE THE CHAMP SAID SO!!!*_***


	10. The Answer To My Question

___**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?*_*A/N: **SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE POST!!!**

_My laptop is gone  
therefore I can't really post like I want  
**like I'm doing this from my college lab ha ha ha**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_here is a new chapter..._

_but enjoy it!!!*_*_

**

* * *

**_**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Answer To My Question**

JayCee's POV:

"...I wanted you to love me as much as I more than humanly possible love you. Instead you marry Liz…" I started saying before tears started to build in my throat and eyes. It was something about looking at him in that suit that made me wish it was me he truly did love.

I wanted to hold his hand and be happy for him. Today was his day and he deserved nothing short of the best today. Today John was getting married, something he always told me he wanted to do someday in life. However every true John Cena fan knew he was an easy man to please; all a girl really needed was a nice ass and to say 'hi' and you'd hook him in. John dreamed of having his own wife one day, maybe a kid or two with a house that could fit all his cars.

Now here he stood in a suit he swore he'd never wear because he hates them. Here he stood in front of me, looking extremely fuckin' uncomfortable and tight in the jacket; worry lines and bags started to show under his eyes, showing how he hadn't really slept so well in the past few days...or maybe even weeks. It didn't matter to me how he looked. I didn't care if he looked best dressed or like pure shit, because I loved him with all my heart. All I wanted was John Cena, even when I was young its all I wanted.

Apprently it was asking for too much if he was marrying Liz.

"Baby girl, you know I've always been about you-"John said before a scoff left my lips. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If he had always been about me, why is he marrying Liz? There was no way he has always been about me, because where was he when I needed him to know I loved him and wanted to give him one more shot at this relationship?

Oh, that's right! He was off, planning a wedding with Liz....

"Until Liz came back around…"I managed to whisper. I lifted my arms close to me as if I were going to hug myself. I was broken inside and no one understood how broken I truly was. I plastered on this dumb ass mask, hiding all pain and heartache. The only flaw was that when I was around John, that mask shattered and crumbled; that mask would disappear, showing John my true pain. I looked into John's eyes and sighed. "When you're getting married, and you see your wife coming toward you. Think is she the one you wanted to see become your wife. If you say I do… then the best of luck to you and I'll see you when we come back to work…"

Watching the glimmer in John's blue eyes, I sniffled and walked away. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest when I was able to tell John how I felt. It was a sense of release for me, cathartic even. I knew I felt better because big words ended up in my fuckin' vocabulary. Its exactly what I needed to move on with life and feel better about myself when it came to John...

However the harsh truth was I wasn't ready to move on because I wanted to move on in life WITH John. I didn't want to see him get married and move on with someone who didn't even deserve to hold his hand let alone wear a matching ring as him. He deserved a girl who knew how to make him laugh when he was at his lowest. John deserved a girl who knew him better than anyone else in his life, because she was exactly like him. The perfect girl for John was just as foul mouthed, dirty minded, comeback hitting, invincible, Randy Orton hating but loved to have him around, down to Earth as he is.

I AM that perfect girl for John....

I walked out from the back of the church and toward the front. Everyone was slowly piling in and Randy was in his place at the altar as the Best Man. Randy motioned for me and my mascara running eyes to walk over to him and Sam. Sam smiled at me, holding Alanna and looked at Randy who only nodded at Sam. Randy sighed and started wiping away the running mascara from my eyes.

"So you must be his annoying little sister at the show Jaycia..." Sam minorly joked. I smiled and helped Randy wipe away my crappy eye make-up. "You're the one Randy always complains about teasing him...but he adores"

"I never pegged thunderthighs to care about anyone" I poked at Randy who sneered and pushed my head. I giggled along with Sam who pushed Randy back for me. Sighing, I smiled and hugged Randy. "He's the greatest older brother at my job that any girl who grew up sort of hating the jerk"

"I swear you will not live to see twenty-two you fuckin'-" Randy started before I quickly covered my hand over his mouth. Sam gasped and then giggled. Randy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily into my hand.

"Stop cursing in a church Randy. Obviously you haven't read the bible" I whispered while chuckling. I removed my hand and smiled at Randy who in return smiled back.. "You should read the bible, I heard its a good book you heathen"

"What is up with people calling me a heathen? Being a heathen isn't that bad you know? We curse like sailors, drink harder than alcoholics and live a sick and twisted life..." Randy stated. "Sure we're going to hell, but at least I'll be warm"

Stifling laughs with Sam, I felt a hand gently grab my upper arm. I turned to see my date to the wedding, Ted look me in the eyes. Standing next to Ted's charming figure was my female best friend, Maryse. Of course the buxom blonde looked stunning in her gold and red dress and Ted matched me with a ryoal blue dress shirt and lavander tie. My eyes were still red apparently, because Ted pulled me close into a hug that relaxed my whole body.

"No need to cry Jay..." Ted spoke into my hair. Stroking my hair and planting light kisses on top of my head, Ted started swaying me gently. "Did you find John where Johnny Fabulous said he'd be?"

I managed to nod slowly as I felt Maryse's hand rub my back. There was that goddamn pity I didn't want to feel ot receive from anyone. Thankfully everyone who knew me, knew that I didn't want the pity. Maryse, Cody, Ted and Randy were showing me they cared. Maryse wiped a tear and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I felt Ted let go of me and stiffen up as I looked up. Wiping my eyes and standing straight, I weakly smiled at the figure before me.

"Thank you for letting me see John before the wedding sir. I got to speak with him..." I responded to the smiling and nodding man. "Is there something wrong Mr. Cena?"

"First, call me Dad. I see you in my son's life for a ridiculously long time so I might as well get used to you calling me by a title I want to hear a female that can handle that special education level of a son I have named after me..." John Cena Sr., joked. "Second, its obvious you found him and told him how you feel. The wedding hasn't started and you're crying"

"Well I'm sorry to be the sour puss" I joked, smiling at the elder man. "But I do thank you so much, I'm going to head out before the wedding starts and I'm stuck watching my worst fear..."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Maryse inquired with a caring smile.

"We're here for you, you do understand that right?" Ted asked me.

"I know.... but I know I won't be able to handle it. I'm sorry for being so rude Mr. Cena... I mean dad. I hope you understand..." I stated

John Cena Sr., nodded at me and I walked out the doors of the church. The wather was hot and extremely sunny. I don't know why I expected anything less of the weather in the middle of the summer, July to be exact. Maybe I expected cold air, cloudy skies and such an unwelcoming feeling because of how I feel at the moment. I feel the rain drops falling from the sky because the tears are building up in my eyes. I feel cold because John isn't around to make me warm all over again.

And then I walked back to the door. I stood outside the wooden doors, listening to the wedding intently. My heart raced and beat extremely hard, as if it were going to pop out of my chest. Blocking out the rest of the world, I listened to the voices inside the church. I heard John's voice and I swallowed hard, almost choking on the tears in my throat.

His vows were deep and heartfelt. He went on to say how they had their ups and downs, but no matter what she stuck by his side. John said how things were simplier in high school, but now they were adults and he didn't plan to leave her side. Then I pictured him saying those cheesy yet beautiful words to me and I started to feel a tear escape from my closed eyelids. I closed my eyes and continued to listen for what seemed like the part I waited for deep down inside.

"....if anyone objects to the matrimony of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace...."

I sighed and gripped on tighter to the doorknob. I digged deep into my own being and gathered strength beyond belief. I closed my eyes and saw myself opening the door, yelling that I object to the wedding because John Cena was madly in love with me as I am with him. I saw him smile and walk to me, happy that I saved him from his doomed marriage.

My hands grew hot and I opened my eyes. I was still standing outside the church, knuckles white from how tightly I was gripping the knob.

Releasing the doorknob, I walked back and exhaled sharply. I slowly sat down on the step and let the tears roll down my eyes and face. I let him marry her. I let the love of my life walk away from it all and I now know I could have stopped it. Instead I didn't, as if I were pushing him to her.

And then I cried hard.....

I felt the tears become stronger than me and I let it all go. Fuck any make-up or whatever was on my face, all I wanted was my Johnny. The world seemed to stop and I felt my heart shatter. My tears were not under my control; my sobs were heavy and I sighed and thought about what I did have with John.

Slowly I smiled to myself and shook my head. "Well Johnny..." I whispered to myself, thinking he would hear me. "...we had a great run together. I hope you're happy... and I'll always love you...."

Suddenly the sky seemed to become brighter than I remembered; the heat started to ease and a cool breeze ran through my hair and over my body. I closed my eyes and thought everything I just said in my head. I whispered what I thought to the wind, hoping it would carry the message to John. I opened my eyes and smiled while slowly crying again. "I'm stupidly in love with you and your stupid ways. I'm in love with everything about you... and I hope Liz makes you happy...." I spoke.

I was so out of it. I didn't hear cars honk, birds chirp, dogs bark...anything. Not even the church door open or footsteps behind me. Although two words broke me from that world.

"She doesn't....."

My head slowly lifted and I shifted my body to turn and see him standing behind me. His suit jacket off and his tie undone, yet he still managed to take my breath away. Slowly I stood and stared him in the eyes.

"John.... your... your wedding" I mumbled before slowly walking toward him. John's hands were stuffed into his pockets and his eyes were brighter blue than just a few hours ago.

"Liz doesn't matter or is she the one for me...." John started while taking one step closer to me. My heart raced and I felt the corners of my mouth curve up along with his.

"But you were just in a church, looking ridiculously tight in a suit jacket about to marry her. Randy almost died from cursing in a church and Liz planned this whole thing, in which you sir decided to go along with-" I rambled until I was silenced. John pulled me to him and grabbed my face, passionately kissing me. I hadn't felt that kind of passion from him in so long, I damn near melted. My hands wrapped around his neck and I lightly moaned into his mouth.

John's hands gripped my lower back and slowly broke the kiss. "Done speaking?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded and he smiled. "I realized... that the perfect girl for me, is you. I am stupidly and utterly in love with you Jaycia..."

"Oh John…" I sighed before one tear of happiness escaped from my eyes. John chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine. I was happy, truly happy.

"Come on baby girl…" John said holding my hand tightly and slowly pulling me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a giggle.

"Anywhere we can be alone and catch up…" John joked and stopped to hold me.

And that's all I needed to hear before kissing him once again and then running away to my car with the man of my dreams...

*_*REVIEW!!!*_*


	11. Just Tell The Man, Well Champ

_*_*A/N: HELLO ONE AND ALL!!!_

_Sorry I haven't updated these stories as much as you  
would have liked me to, but not only did i really just get my laptop back  
but I had some issues in life lol_

_Also i wanted to wait for some PPV's to pass to make the story  
as well as the storylines work out._

_I'm going to have some fun with this  
as well as you_

_ANYWAY  
new chapter!  
DOUBLE POST STYLE!!!*_*_

* * *

_**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just Tell the Man... Well Champ**

_**September 13: Breaking Point**_

_**JayCee's POV:**_

Pacing...

It all I've been doing for what seems like forever, when in all actuality I have been pacing for a little more than twenty minutes, physically pacing that is. However in my mind, I've been pacing for seems like... well forever since I lost count long ago. My mind was going in so many different directions at once; it didn't seem to catch up with me. I was alone, or at least I felt like it. Usually you would catch me in the Diva's locker room, chatting it up with my Frenchie Maryse. Unfortunately she sustained a knee injury during a number one contenders match for my Diva's title and has been out for surgery. She left me here with Diva's I barely even talk to. I'd talk to Mickie, but she's too busy preparing for the number one contenders match she has tonight against Alicia Fox to see who will face me at Hell in a Cell, our next Pay-Per-View.

Instead you can find me today in the locker room of John Cena. John and I had just recently gotten back together after our break up back in late May. John had almost gotten married to his on and off high school sweetheart and ex-fiancée Liz Huberdeau. However he left poor Liz at the altar to watch the man she loved, go after the woman he realized he truly loved and was in love with, me.

It sounds really fucked up, but that's the way the cookie crumbles people...

Pacing...

"Stop pacing Jay you're going to make a burn mark in the floor from the friction of your boots" Ted joked. Ted had grown to be my best friend, and then some a while back. Ted was my everything and still is. He was the only person I could trust with my life besides the woman who visited on crutches, Maryse. I looked back at the duo. Ted was lacing up his boots as he prepared for his match with Cody Rhodes against the iconic DX in a first ever submission anywhere tag match. Maryse on the other hand, just messed with her crutch and watched me pace.

"Jaycia, seriously calm down" Maryse stated while starting to stand. I quickly turned and pushed her back down into her spot on the couch as she gave me the death glare. "My physical therapist says I need to move it-"

"And I say don't tell me to calm down Maryse" I minorly snapped. Sighing I placed my hands over my eyes and stopped moving for a second as reality started to crash around me. No one understood why I was so antsy and nervous. It sounds selfish but no one can possibly understand.

Pacing...

Hands rested onto my shoulders and I jumped slightly. Removing my hands and opening my eyes slowly, my brown eyes latched on to the gaze of blue ones. Dimples that can melt anyone flashed before me and I relaxed, knowing that I was safe in his arms and under his touch. John Cena was my drug and there was no rehab to fix that, nor did I want to. I wanted to keep him near me forever because losing him is something I don't want.

Tonight, John would be fighting for the WWE Championship title in an 'I Quit' match against the current WWE Champion Randy Orton. For those John Cena fans out there in the world keeping tabs like I used to, the last time John competed in an 'I Quit' match, he lost a huge amount of blood that it covered his right eye, causing him to not see so well on one side during the match. He was damn near broken. Let us not forget his last match as a champion, Backlash. It was the Last Man Standing match against Edge where he was thrown into a searchlight and I almost lost him.

Panic rushed over me like a tidal wave and I felt a chill creep up my spine. I shivered under his hands and I sighed once again. Feeling the heat from John's gaze, I opened my eyes and saw nothing but worry in them.

"You okay baby girl?" John asked me, making me smile.

"Just worried about you in this match, that's all really..." I started as I felt myself start to pace again. "You know how I get about these matches, especially since your last matches that involved you, title defenses and dangerous circumstances; you were bloodied and thrown through big ass lights by a huge man who can't even fit his title belts"

John's arms landed on my shoulders again with a smile. "Stop pacing baby, you're going to fuck up the arena floors..." John joked. I smiled and lightly pushed him as he chuckled. I sighed and looked back into his eyes as he pulled me into an embrace. "I know you worry, but don't. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to get hurt-"

"You don't know that Johnny..." I whispered into his chest and my opinion of merchandise from hell with these stupid ass colors. His hands ran through my hair and I sniffled, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Apparently I was wrong as he gripped me closer to his body. "Aren't I allowed to fuckin' worry?"

"Yes you are..." John whispered back. "but only when you doubt me. Now who am I?"

Giggling I responded "John Cena, the about to be six-time, motherfuckin' champ"

"And what exactly do we do?" John asked before slowly leaning down and kissing my lips tenderly. As he pulled away I smiled.

"We fight together, we ride together..." is all I needed to say...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I couldn't watch his match. It was too rough. For weeks he vowed to the WWE Universe that he wouldn't give up in this 'I Quit' match and that he would walk away from Breaking Point as the new WWE Champion. For weeks I worried...

Handcuffs...

Usually used to contain the hands of criminals who are about to be incarcerated. Used during sexual intercourse as a source of arousal. In this case, it is used as a weapon to create worlds of pain and agony for John Cena to endure from none other than Randy Orton.

Then they become his enemy...

Soon the tables turn and Randy Orton is now handcuffed to his opponent. Just as the STF gets locked and Randy is choking himself with his own arm, he utters two words I hoped he'd say.

I Quit...

As John walked into the locker room, I sighed. Looking at the welts on his abdomen from repetitive blows to the stomach from a Kendo stick made it look horrendous. I hissed in pain for him and smiled. "Looks like it hurts..." I stated

"It stings... I'll live..." John semi-joked. "I have to now, I'm the champ"

"Welcome back..." I whispered. John looked at me as I sighed. "Do you remember the night of your Bachelor party?" I asked.

"Barely... I remember waking up and seeing you in the morning though" John smiled. "Why? What's up?"

"John, you came to my room. You were shit-faced drunk. Hell, I was shit-faced drunk. I remember you coming in and I remember nothing after..." I started before inhaling. "...which is why I didn't want you to get hurt or for me to lose you" I said wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"You're losing me here JayCee, what's going on?" John asked while holding on to my hand.

My eyes darted down to the floor and I started to feel the tears build in my eyes. Feeling his hands touch my chin, the tears flowed like water from a faucet. Slowly I started to cry, knowing this was the end of it all. Slowly I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes before looking into his and beginning to speak.

"John, that night you came to my room we had sex. I don't remember every detail but there was one detail that stuck out in my mind. It stuck out so much, that it made me do the unthinkable..." I started before feeling the tears come to my throat once more.

"Baby..." John whispered before his eyes widened and followed where my gaze landed. My gaze was fixated over by my bag and he exhaled sharply. I awaited for him to leave, maybe even walk away from me. I felt horrible, more than what I had been for the past few weeks. I heard a slight chuckle and feared the worst. It was then I looked up and saw what I didn't expect...

A smile...

Hands wrapped around my waist and I giggled, knowing everything was going to be okay. Before he placed me back down on the floor, he kissed me passionately and smiled. Smiling back I chuckled and spoke. "Didn't expect to become a champ and a father all in one night huh?"


	12. The Dawn of a New Cena

_*_*A/N: Second new chapter  
_

_Had to play off of this new Cena  
they're slowly trying to introduce to us  
this... badder  
meaner  
tougher  
Cena_

_So...  
enjoy!!!*_*_

_

* * *

__**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Dawn of a New Cena**

_**John's POV:**_

Everything can change in a matter of time. Yes it's true; I screwed up royally a few weeks back when I lost the love of my life, which ironically I didn't even know she existed until she was handpicked to be my partner for a match way back in April. I had messed up and lost her, and then almost married my ex, Liz. I didn't go through with the marriage and as fucked up as it sounds, I left Liz at the altar on our wedding day because I knew I belonged with Jaycia.

Something straight out of a soap opera I know...

Apparently, I was wasted beyond John Cena standards the night of my Bachelor Party. I remember the horrible hangover that made me want to punch an old lady in the face, and then I remember waking up and seeing that I was in JayCee's room. I put two and two together and solved that I had slept with Jaycia. It hurt because of the simple fact that we weren't together at the time and I was about to be married.

Once again, cue the soap opera music and dramatic pause with the bad camera angles....

Last night was Breaking Point, where I was up for the WWE Championship title against Randy Orton. I vowed to the public, to the WWE Universe and to myself that I was not going to quit. Yes the welts on my abs sting like all hell and I curse every second I'm in the shower and the water hits the shit, but all pain drifted away when I heard Randy quit and I felt the weight of championship gold rest in my hands once again. It hadn't been that long since I held a title, but without it I felt like I wasn't me.

All that celebration had ended quickly when I learned the consequence of my actions of sleeping with JayCee while totally drunk was the fact that she is pregnant. It didn't matter about the gold in my hands and I didn't feel the stinging pain from the welted skin on my abdomen. All I felt was pure joy and happiness when I realized in just a few short months, my title would change and I didn't mean championship title.

I would be John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., six time champion, rapper, and actor and soon to be father.

Walking into Monday Night Raw with Jaycia by my side had a whole new feeling to it. Everything was right and how it should have been. Her hand fit mine perfectly and her skin was warm. I noticed the glow on her that I hadn't noticed before and I started to feel myself smile knowing that the glow was coming from the seed growing inside her belly that was a product of me and her. We entered the arena and walked to my locker room. I took the travel bag from JayCee's hands and placed it next to mine. I rested my head over her stomach and sighed as I held her close and she chuckled.

"You won't feel it kick John, I'm only a little close to two months into the pregnancy" JayCee giggled. I smiled and gripped her just a little tighter, not wanting to let go. This was my child in there. It would be either a little boy who would want to be just like his old man. I'd teach him how to play football just like I did and also would teach him the meaning of hustle, loyalty and respect. Maybe I'd show the little tyke a wrestling move or two.

Or it could be a little girl who will never date until she is 30 years old...

"Can you believe it Jay?" I asked while looking up at her. Jaycia's eyes were bright for a dark brown iris which made me smile even more. Her beauty was unlike any other and I couldn't believe she was mine.

Which also made me think maybe if it is a little girl and she's just as amazing as her mother, then maybe I should start looking into convents now. Nunnery is the new trend these days...

"That I'm going to get fat and swollen? That I'm going to have stretch marks? That I'm going to have the best family I could think of because I'm going to have its dysfunctional father and the child who will more than likely be just as twisted as mommy and daddy?" JayCee joked. "I'm so happy..."

"I'm sure mommy didn't mean anything by dysfunctional daddy baby..." I said into her stomach before standing up and smiling. "Come on, we have a promo to cut. Besides, you need to meet Trish since she's guest host tonight. You two would love each other, since you're a tough chick and she was the reigning tough chick during Attitude and Post War era of the WWE"

"I looked up to her anyway, so yeah let's go" JayCee said as we walked to the door. JayCee met Trish and she congratulated me not only on my win as the new WWE Champion, but for meeting someone better than Liz and the expectancy of being a father. I smiled and knew this was it for me, and that nothing could go wrong.

Creative wanted me to cut a promo with Randy Orton and I decided to do just that. I took JayCee out to the ring with me and be my rock, my support system. Walking out to the ring with the woman I love, the baby I'm going to love and the gold around my waist was the moment I was waiting for, and now it was here. Nothing was going to bring me down....

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_John Cena and JayCee walk down the ramp, championship gold draped around their arms as they walk out and hypes the crowd. JayCee climbs into the ring first and John slid in, making JayCee giggle. JayCee walked over to the ring announcer and asked for the microphone as John asked for one himself. The duo walked to the middle of the ring and JayCee giggled into the microphone._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to introduce to you... the six-time and new WWE Champion. My tag team partner and the ever so sexy boyfriend of mine, John Cena!" JayCee announced as the crowd cheered. John smiled and kissed JayCee's forehead before turning to the crowd._

_"Thanks baby. Might I add you are one sexy Diva's champion...?" John stated as men started to wolf whistle. "Back off guys...she's mine..." John semi-joked. "I promised the WWE Universe one thing and one thing only; I promised that I would not quit during my match with Randy Orton last night..."_

_The sound of Randy Orton's name sent a wave of boos and jeers throughout the arena. John smiled and hung his head low as JayCee openly laughed and pushed her bangs from her face. John picked up the microphone and continued to speak._

_"I promised that there will be a new champion, yet here I stand with the gold around my waist... as your new WWE champion" John continued as the crowd went wild. JayCee clapped and John chuckled. "I hope Randy took a picture of this title, because it is going to be a long time before he gets to have it around his waist again-"_

_Randy Orton's music hit and the dejected viper began to slowly walk down to the arena. His eyes were a brighter shade of icy blue, almost terrifying to the normal person. JayCee stared down at Randy and Randy kept his eyes fixated on the champion. John straightened up and stared the viper down. Randy continued to walk into the ring when his eyes darted to JayCee who was looking just as aggressively at the former champion as her boyfriend was. Slowly Randy raised the microphone in his hands._

_"For someone who won the title by a fluke... a strain of luck, they're pretty cocky" Randy beckoned. "That title is mine and you know it Cena-"_

_"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah is all I'm hearing come out of your mouth. It's like a damn Charlie Brown special and you're the teacher no one understands" John joked. JayCee smiled and looked at John, "I'm already aware that you have a rematch clause. I'm sure you want to cash it in tonight..."_

_The crowd went crazy and Randy lifted his head and chin. Just as Randy started to move, Trish Stratus' music cued, making the men whistle. Trish emerged and Randy slowly turned around to face the Guest Host of Raw that night._

_"Now fellas, we can't have a championship match tonight, being that the champ gets the night off tonight" Trish replied, getting a few boos. John, JayCee and Trish all raised their hands to the crowd, telling them to let her finish. "However I do have the authority to make Pay-Per-view matches" Trish explained as the crowd went wild. Now I've decided that Randy does have a re-match clause in his contract. In three weeks, at the Hell In a Cell pay-per-view, Randy Orton will get his re-match in one of the most terrifying structures built. The match will be held in a Hell in a Cell... "_

_The crowd cheered and Randy smirked as John laughed. JayCee smiled, but kept her eyes on John and Randy. Randy then charged into the ring and headed right for John, knocking him to the ground and punching him in the abdomen that he had hurt the night before. JayCee slowly backed into a corner and screamed for John to fight back. As Randy kicked John, his head whipped toward JayCee who then locked eyes with the champion. JayCee slowly dropped her title to the ring mat and started to walk toward the viper, anger filling her eyes. As Randy inched closer and closer, JayCee's hands started to stretch. Once Randy and JayCee were centimeters apart, Randy leaned over and forcefully kissed JayCee, who in return pushed him back and smacked Randy with all her force._

_Randy stumbled and reacted the only way he knew. Swiftly, his foot contacted with JayCee's stomach as he then grabbed her and performed an RKO. Randy stood up and watched as JayCee screamed in pain, tears falling from her eyes. Most people would lay still, but JayCee held her stomach. John rushed over to JayCee and started to panic._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**JayCee's POV:**_

All I felt was pain surge through my stomach. Once Randy's foot came into contact with my stomach, I felt an uneasy pop, like an explosion in my stomach. In reaction all I could do was cry. Randy, John and I had discussed the promo, but Randy ever told me this was going to happen to me. I do understand if we had told Randy I was pregnant, he wouldn't have kicked me, but we didn't.

I felt John rush to my side and I cried harder. I felt John's panic and I started to shake. As the EMT's rushed me to the back in the trainer's room, I felt the heat rush from my stomach, down my leg. John never left my side, holding my hand. Stephanie ran into the trainer's room and came right to me.

"Jaycia, what's going on? Are you okay...?" Steph asked. The trail of her voice left me worried as I slowly sat up to see what she saw. It was a trail of blood, streaming down my leg and pants. I knew it, and it made me cry even more. John's eyes filled with tears and I heard a thud. Looking over, he had punched a locker. Stephanie held my head and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry Jay. John... I didn't know or else we wouldn't have scheduled this promo-"

"No one knew Steph; only people who were there when I took the test and I swore them to secrecy were Ted and Maryse. I was going to tell you today that I was going to hand over my title and give it to Mickie until I either returned or Maryse returned" I cried into Stephanie's arms. John sniffled and I cried harder. "I just told John yesterday..."

"JayCee, what's going...on?" Randy asked with Ted by his side. The duo saw the blood and stopped to look at me. A wave of guilt ran over Randy's face as Ted tried to push his way past the EMT's to get to me and John. Ted tried hard to fight his way over to John and I, and Randy stood in disbelief. Stephanie looked at John and me and began to speak.

"I know this is a sad thing to happen, but John I need you to use this as a character angle for the new, angrier Cena. Let this be the fuel for Hell in a Cell-" Stephanie started before John blew up.

"You want me to use the fact that I just lost my unborn kid as an angle?" John asked angrily. I sighed and continue to hold my stomach in pain. "Stephanie this is a new low for you. How could you ask that when JayCee is hurt? She won't allow it to happen-"

"Just do it..." I managed to say. John snapped his head at me and Stephanie turned to face my direction. John walked over to me and stroked my head. Shaking his head in disagreement, I swallowed hard and spoke. "It was my fault for not telling anyone besides Ted and Maryse. Usually, I'm not the one to put..." I stopped as a gut-wrenching pain shot through my body. I exhaled after a small scream of pain and began to speak again. "...my personal business out there, but I love you. This is your character, your shot. I trust you... to kick Randy's ass and be the best mean Cena you are-"

"I can't do this baby..." John whispered as his eyes started to gloss with salty tears. I started to cry and kissed his lips. I assured him to use the fuel and he smiled brokenly.

"Kick his ass..." I minorly joked before Stephanie pulled John toward the camera for an impromptu promo.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_John paced outside the trainer's room as JayCee screamed in pain. John's face began to turn shades of red as others started to pile outside of the trainer's room. Slowly John looked up and saw Randy's pleased face standing not too far away from him. Just as John began to stand, the doctor walked out to the men. _

_"John?" the doctor asked. John continued to stare at Randy and Randy continued to stare at Cena. "Mr. Cena, JayCee is going to be fine. It's completely normal for a female to experience pain during a miscarriage of a child..."_

_John's eyes widened and the crowd had mixed reactions of 'oohs' 'ohs' and 'damns'. John looked at the doctor and shook his head. "What? What do you mean JayCee was...?" he said stopping short of his sentence, fighting the urge to scream and cry._

_"She was almost two months along into the pregnancy. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Cena..." the doctor replied before walking away. John looked up at Randy as screams from JayCee slowly died down. John stood toe-to-toe with Randy who just smirked._

_"It's no place for a girl like her to be around you..." Randy stated. "You're nothing but a toxic waste. JayCee deserves better than you; I'm surprised she's still champion at this present moment in time. Hell... even the kid growing in her stomach knew how much of a failure you'd be and decided to die-"_

_"And at Hell in a Cell... so will you..." John answered with anger flowing from him. "This is a totally new Cena... one with no mercy and no remorse. I'm the John Cena who has just had his heart ripped out of his chest because someone like you who is obsessed with a title he lost because he wanted to quit his match. This Cena doesn't care and when you meet him at Hell in a Cell, I won't care if you make it out alive... or dead..."_

_The two men stood face to face with each other, neither one moving until JayCee screamed in pain for John. John backed away and entered the room with JayCee._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**John's POV:**_

Sad thing is, I told the truth... I am a brand new Cena...

***_*REVIEW!!!*_***


	13. Viva Las Vegas

_*_*A/N: **HA HA HA HA HA**_

_**BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!!**_

_**SO** happy i came up with an idea of where to take this...  
cause i was stuck on **EVERYTHING**  
but i'm here...  
with a...._

_........wait for it....._

_...........**DOUBLE UPDATE** on this story  
so read on ppl!!!!!!_

_**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!  
MISS YOU GUYS TOO!!!** *_* _

_

* * *

__**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Viva Las Vegas**

_**JayCee's POV:**_

"Maryse, I don't understand why you are making me over..." I whined sitting in the chair of my best Diva friend's hotel room. "You're lucky I got out of fuckin' bed and came over here-"

"That's just it Jay..." Maryse started to shout, her accent pushing its way through her speech. "You need to leave the confines of a hotel room. You're being mopey and its depressing and down right wrong-"

"And you have been around Jericho too much. Your vocabulary is way too extensive and expanded for no good reason" I mildly joked. The thing is I had a reason to be locked in a room, not wanting to face the world.

You try dreaming up the perfect family. You try sitting down and thinking of the perfect family, with the best person you can imagine to be the father of the children. The child would have his or her father's eyes or dimples. They would grow up and you would give them the life you didn't have. They'd be smart and everything a parent could wish for...

...all for it to be shattered.

It had been a week since what happened. I lost my child that I was going to have with John. I saw our slow, yet twisted family. I loved every second of it, but it was gone within the blink of an eye. Feeling the tears starting to form in my eyes, Maryse grabbed my face and forced me to look her in her eyes.

"You say I've been around Jericho, but you used words like 'extensive' and 'expanded' in once sentence" Maryse joked. I smiled, but my thoughts were off somewhere else and Maryse, in true best friend form sensed it. "Jay... you need to cheer up"

"I don't see why-" I started before Mayse giggled and spun the chair back around to the mirror.

"Where are we Jay?" Maryse asked me. I smiled and giggled to myself.

"Well, we are in Las Vegas, Nevada. The place of sin, gambling and half-naked women. Ted should be pissed we're here." I stated. "I had the night off due to events, however I was dragged along-"

"Exactly. I'm out due to my surgery, in which I'm walking perfectly fine now..." Maryse said with a smile. "But I am here because someone was in a major-yet understandable-funk, and that person happens to be my best friend. It's time for you to move on and dust off the dirt on you. Toi tu es bien plus forte que ce que vous faites comme-"

"I know I'm stronger than how I am acting, but its hard Maryse. I lost a child-" I started as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Which means the timing wasn't right. Ai-je raison?" Maryse asked, making me nod in compliance. "So get off your ass and move. Get dressed, and look amazing. We're going out-"

"'Ryse!!! I don't want to go out tonight! Can we please just… order cheap pay-per-view. I hear '12 Rounds' is on there…" I tried to reason with Maryse, I really did. I wanted to just climb back into my baggy sweats and one of John's shirts. I wanted a tub of Dulce de Leche Haagen Daas Ice Cream and the television. It was worth a shot.

"I don't care if it was 'The Marine' and '12 Rounds' playing for 24 hours straight, get up and let's go please?" Maryse asked with a smile.

Apparently the plan didn't work.

After getting dressed in a nice simple blue dress, I hopped into the cab downstairs with Maryse. The ride started silent, because I was off in another world. I thought about being in bed, crying because it still hurts. The physical pain subsided, however the emotional didn't. It was hard to move on.

"Would you smile please?" Maryse asked with a smile herself. "Tonight is a good night, it's nice outside. It's not freezing cold where you catch a cold and shit. It's time to have some fun and breathe baby"

"Wow, you called me baby. I think I might have a problem with Mike now" I replied with a chuckle. "After all I really still don't talk to him since he threw my head into the lockers in John's locker room. He tries to tweet me, but I don't respond-"

"Oh yes, divert from Twitter wars" Maryse stated with a giggle. "It's not like he isn't offended that you did tweet him that one time… what did you say again?"

With a laugh I sat up in the seat and smiled. "'Be Jealous, of what? The fact that you came from MTV or the fact that you still haven't won a title?' Oh man, those were fun times. I wish things were simple again"

"They always have been simple, you just like to be the tough ass" Maryse said until I felt my phone vibrate. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID and smiled. Slowly picking up, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call Johnny?" I asked. I heard him chuckle and the car stopped. From there everything went black. "I think I'm going blind…"

"Stop that baby girl, I know what's going on. Right now Maryse is a ploy in my plan. She's covering your eyes with a blindfold. I told her to make sure you couldn't see what was going on around you. Trust her to lead you out of the car…" John said into my ears. I nodded like a loser, thinking he could see me. I felt Maryse leave the car and thank the cab driver in French before closing the door. "You trust me right?"

"If I didn't trust you, would I have made it this far? You know if I didn't trust you, I would have hung up on your ass by now" I joked. I heard John chuckle and the car door open on my side. The cool Las Vegas air hit me, causing a slight shiver down my spine. Climbing out, still blind folded, I giggled into the phone and spoke "I will tell you this though, if I fall and twist my ankle, the good one is going right in your big ass"

"Ooh, rough talk. You know I've always liked that about you…" John smirked "…even when you threatened me when we first met. Usually people try to be nice, you on the other hand went straight to the threats of kicking me in the nuts-"

"Oh you liked it…" I chuckled. Feeling Maryse's arm grab mine, we slowly walked until she told me to stop. I felt her pull a door and lead me inside. "Okay this is creepy. All I hear is the sounds of my own heels hitting a hardwood floor…" I stopped myself. "Is this the part where you kill me?"

John smiled and the phone hung up. My mouth dropped and hands reached behind my head. Suddenly all I smelled around me was the scent of Amarni Code. Opening my eyes, I saw John standing in front of me, with a huge smile on his face. "No I don't kill you…"

Moving to the side, I saw Maryse and my recent close friend, Kofi standing across from each other with huge smiles, and then I caught sight of the man in the middle…

…a priest.

"John Felix… are we….?" I started before John kissed me passionately and smiled while looking in my eyes. He reached into his pants pocket and held out a small velevt box.

"…this is the part… where we get married…" John replied.

I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes and I smiled as we walked close to the man who was about to make me the official Mrs. Cena. When the ceremony was over, Maryse approached me with my cell phone, temporarily removing me from my moments with my…

….dare I say it… husband.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone before I heard a slight chuckle and a sigh.

"Congratulations Jaycia… I'm sure you're happy" a familiar voice with a certain Clinton, Mississippi twang spoke. I smiled and held my heart before speaking.

"Teddy! Oh my gosh, thank you. Why weren't you here tonight for the wedding-" I started before Ted spoke, stopping my words.

"Jaycia, I couldn't be there due to… something in storyline and I couldn't… um. Just know that um… I wish you the best of luck and that.. I'm sorry" Ted spoke before hanging up the phone.

I stared at the phone and looked back over at my Johnny and smiled, but one thought ran through my mind. _What the hell did Ted mean by he's sorry?_

*_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_*


	14. Watching Hell in The Cell

_*_*A/N: Part Deux..._

_**HOLY CRAP MY INNER MARYSE!!!  
WHICH BTW, HELLA HAPPY SHE IS!!!**_

_missed her..._

_**ANYWAY**  
Although I'm mad that Cena dropped the title to  
a new dude like... ::gags:: Sheamus_

_2010 will be his year  
and Sheamus...have fun with the title while you can  
cause the **CHAMP**...  
...will get his title back! *_*_

* * *

_**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Watching Hell in The Cell**

_**John's POV:**_

"Morning baby…" I heard in my ear while light kisses were planted on my neck. I smiled to myself and moaned. "Wake up Mr. Cena-"

"Didn't you get enough of me last night when we consumated the marriage Mrs. Cena?" I joked with my wife. It felt good to say that, Jaycia Mariana Lourdes was now… Jaycia Mariana Lourdes-Cena. I flashed back to last night and smiled to myself.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_At this time, would the husband and wife like to exchange vows?" the minister asked John and JayCee. JayCee's eyes widened._

"_Dude I didn't write any vows! I didn't think I was going to get married soon…" JayCee started "…let alone today, I don't have any vows-"_

"_Relax babe" John stated with a chuckle. John reached out for JayCee's hand and grabbed it, holding it relaxing her. JayCee's shoulders slumped and she exhaled. "Just speak what you've been feeling for a long time"_

_JayCee nodded her head and smiled "Okay…"_

_John smiled and sighed. "Jaycia…it's funny how we met. Remind me to thank Shane for this before he decides to leave. You came into my world, dominated in my ring… and made me submit for you to win my heart. You were broken, but I fixed you. I was alone, but you became my everything. I love the way you wear you hair. I love the way you wear my clothes. I love the way you laugh and care for everyone else around you. I've had my past and you've had yours and we've overlooked and overcome both of those factors to be here today, in front of one another in a chapel in Vegas getting married…" John statedwith a slight chuckle. "You are my late night movie partner, my 'Family Guy' quoting, ass-kicking… loveable, caring, always by my side soldier. I love you with all my heart and there is no one else I'd rather have as a wife than you…"_

_JayCee's eyes watered and she smiled. Wiping away the stray tear away, she exhaled and spoke. "John… you have rocked my world since I was in high school. I knew I liked you then, and I know I don't like you anymore now because high school and now are different. We've had our ups and downs, our moments away from each other and the battles for each other. I know I don't like the way you're dimples come out in your smiles. I know I don't like the touch of your hand, or the smell of cologne you wear. I know I don't like your laugh or the way you say the most spastic things anyone can say…" JayCee said while giggling. "I know I don't like them or you, because I love them… and I'm in love with you. There is nothing else in the world I'd ask for than you and I am happy to be your wife."_

_The duo looked at each other and smiled. The minister looked down at his bible and cleared his throat. "Do you, John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., take Jaycia Mariana Lourdes to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to holdm to honor, cherish, and obey, in sickness and in health, until death do you 'part?"_

_John smiled "I do"_

_The minister looked down at his bible and cleared his throat once more. "And do you, Jaycia Mariana Lourdes take John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor, cherish, and obey, in sickness and in health, until death do you 'part?"_

_JayCee giggled and sighed "I do"_

"_By the power vested in me by the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife…" the minister stated while closing his bible. "You may kiss the bride"_

_

* * *

_

JayCee and I walked into the arena, with whispers and smiles following us. It was a very private ceremony, so I didn't understand all the comotion until Barbie came up to us and hugged us. I chuckled and smiled at Barbie "Any reason why you're hugging me?"

"Um, can't I be nice to the newlyweds? I mean everyone knows, it's everywhere…" Barbie started as JayCee's mouth dropped and she minorly gasped. "…it's on wrestling sites, fan sites of both of you, twitter-"

"Twitter? Who has a twitter that said something? I don't have one…" I stated quickly and JayCee shook her head in compliance.

"I don't have one either-" she started before Barbie giggled.

"No silly, it's on Maryse's, Kofi's, Mike's and even WWE Universe's twitter. Everyone retweeted it-" Barbie said until her iPhone vibrated and she giggled. "See, even Jericho and JR have congratulated you two"

"Lord, Jayson has a twitter, he's going to kill me!" JayCee said behind her hands. I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. JayCee looked up at me and sighed as I reached my hand inside my pants pocket and fished out the silver bands in my pocket.

"Well there's a bright side…" I started as JayCee squinted her eyes in confusion. "…we can wear these in public…"

"You're a jerk you know that?" JayCee asked with a smile as she slipped her finger into the wedding band. "Let's go, we've got titles to defend…"

* * *

_JayCee's POV:_

I sat in my locker room, after a successful title defense against Alicia Fox who is an amazing competitior, looking down at my hand and the ring around it. Was I really here in the WWE, married to the champ… AND a champ? Life couldn't get any better. Sure I had lost our child, which still hurts to remember, but now I am married to the one man that matters the most in my life besides my brother.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I looked down at the bench. I inhaled slowly and picked up the phone as I read the ID to myself. "Teddy…" I whispered. Slowly I put the phone to my ear and sighed. "Ted, I've been calling you almost all day to talk to you about what happened last night but you never answered…" I started before I sighed and listened to dead air. "Teddy? Ted are you there-"

"Go watch the match in Gorilla position. I'm sorry…" is all I heard followed by a click, signaling that he had hung up. I stood up from my seat on the bench and slowly walked to the television in Gorilla position. Standing there, I had a bad feeling, but I watched anyway. John had the upper hand and I knew he was going to survive this match. We'd still be the most dominant couple since Paul and Stephanie. Then, I began to feel uncomfortable and started to wonder if I was going to eat my own words…

* * *

"_Cena has a major upper hand in this match against Randy Orton, who has survived a Hell in a Cell match himself" Michael Cole announced. "As the champion, he needs to maintain this momentum"_

"_I wouldn't mind being John Cena at this present moment in time, Michael" Jerry 'The King' Lawyler stated with a slight chuckle. "Just last night, the current WWE Champion was in Las Vegas and married his girlfriend and mixed tag partner, still reigning Diva's Champion, JayCee Lourdes. Or shall I start calling her JayCee Lourdes-Cena now?"_

"_I'm surprised you're okay with her being married King, we all knew how you felt about her" Michael replied with a chuckle._

"_That's why I said I want to be John Cena…" King joked. The camera cut away to JayCee, standing in Gorilla position watching the match. A smile was on her face as she watched the match. Suddenly, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes had appeared on the titantron._

"_Hey Cena… up here" Cody said with a smirk. "Hey there buddy, how are you? Looks like you're in the middle of a match so I won't keep you long…"_

"_We just was wondering if we can come ringside and watch your match?" Ted replied with his country twang. "Cool? Good… OH! By the way, we're bring a guest along with us…" Ted finished as the duo moved to the side, revealing JayCee who was still watching the match. Ted grabbed JayCee and she jumped._

"_Ted, what are you doing? Put me down! Let me go!" JayCee screamed as Ted and Cody carried her out of Gorilla position and down the ramp. At this point, John was trying to find a way out of the cell to save JayCee that he didn't notice Randy Orton come from behind and push him into the cage. Ted and Cody set JayCee onto her feet as Ted held her face to look at John. John had been pushed back into the ring and taken a brutal RKO by Randy._

"_Do you see your beloved husband now? Huh?" Ted screamed as JayCee started to cry. John wasn't moving and the ref who was previously knocked out was moving to count the pin by Randy. _

_1…2…kickout._

_JayCee screamed for John to fight, but Randy grabbed John and twisted his arms in the ropes, restricting his arms from moving. "Come on John, fight! You can win this baby!" JayCee screamed through tears as Cody held her arms back and Ted still held her face to watch. "Please John…"_

_Randy had placed John in a sleeper hold, in which John turned colors and JayCee screamed. Ted laughed and the duo of Legacy inched closer to the cage. "Do you see your champ now? Huh? He can't save you and you can't save him…"_

_JayCee's tears started to flow faster and faster as her voice lifted out to John. "John please… fight back… for me please?"_

_The referree walked over to John, who had turned purple and untangled his arms from the ropes. His body went limp, and he fell straight down to the mat. The world around JayCee started to move in slow motion and she tried to wiggle out of Cody's grip. Cody laughed maniacally and held her tighter until Ted grabber her and placed his huge arm around her neck, holding her back. Slowly John started to move and Randy geared up, connecting his gaze on JayCee's. She shook her head no, with mascara streaked cheeks and pleaded with Randy silently before Randy ran, and punted John in the head. _

"_No!!" JayCee screamed as Randy laid across John for the pin._

_1…2…3…_

_Randy had won the championship. _

_The cage had began to lift and Ted released his grip on JayCee. She slid into the ring and cried as she tried to wake John up. Slowly he came to and realized she was there, with ruined make-up. John started to move, but he couldn't as he watched Legacy surround JayCee and John. JayCee looked around and pleaded to just go, but the new WWE Champion had other plans. He grabbed _

_JayCee by the hair and smiled sinisterly before giving her an RKO. Legacy left the ring, with both Mr. and the new Mrs. Cena in the ring._

* * *

_Through all that, only two words played in my mind… that I found hard to believe…_

_I'm sorry…_


	15. They Colored Him Obsessed

_*_*A/N: **HA HA HA HA HA**_

_**BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!!**_

_**SO** happy i came up with an idea of where to take this...  
cause i was stuck on **EVERYTHING**  
but i'm here...  
with a...._

_........wait for it....._

_...........**DOUBLE UPDATE** on this story  
so read on ppl!!!!!!_

_**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!  
MISS YOU GUYS TOO!!!** *_*_

_

* * *

__**Summary: **_John made a huge mistake letting her go, she was just like him. All he had to do was say those words she wanted to hear. Now he has to fight the biggest battle he never thought he'd have to fight. He has to fight to win her back. Has someone else come in and taken his glory? Has someone taken his spot and what will he do to win it back? Will John Cena win or is getting her back **Against All Odds**?

* * *

**Chapter 15: They Colored Him Obsessed**

_**JayCee's POV: **_

My head was pounding and I couldn't really open my eyes. What happened? Where am I? What the fuck is going on and who's going to explain it to me?

Suddenly it all came crashing back as I closed my eyes and listened to my own grunt of pain followed by the steady of my heartbeat.

I had just won my Divas Championship match. I sat in the locker-room when I got a phone call from Ted to watch John's title defense against Randy Orton in Hell in a Cell. I didn't understand why he told me to watch the match in Gorilla position, but he was my friend and I trusted him. I walked out and watched as John put up a good fight. Suddenly arms grabbed me and forced me to watch John get choked out and lose the title. I slid in the ring to check on John, when I was RKOed to the ring mat hard.

And then I remembered the arms and the eyes I saw; they were the arms and eyes that belonged to my friend, Ted DiBiase.

I slowly rose in bed and stretched out my arms. I was alone in the room. Where was John? Was he okay?

Oh God please...

My eyes widened as I scanned the room and that's where I saw him...

He sat on the couch in his blue jeans and classic American Eagle black graphic tee that he always said was his favorite shirt. His eyes were puffy and red as if he were either sleep deprived or just crying. His brown locks were messy the smirk he wore was one to induce fuckin' vomit. I totally mean the projectile one too...

However his eyes of blue were soft and staring at me. I sighed and squinted my eyes in reaction to the lights. My head was fuckin' thumping like a drum. I kept my focus and began to steady myself. I scanned the room for exits and ways to keep him away from me.

Suddenly I sprang out of the bed and headed for the door. He was just as fast as me and gripped me. He held my body close to his and covered my mouth as I tried to scream. I tried to bite my way free, but he just dragged me back to the bed and forced me to look at him. When I just reduced to crying, he released his hand from my mouth and I inhaled sharply.

"Where's my husband?" I asked. "I want John, I don't even want to look at you Ted-"

"Before you chew my head off like you just tried to chew my hand I need you to relax for me okay Jay" Ted tried to ration. His eyes were pleading with mine. "Please Jay-"

"You watched as Randy fuckin' RKOed me Ted. You set me up to get snatched up by you and Cody to watch as my husband was choked out. He fuckin' turned purple and you didn't even feel and goddamn remorse for making me watch" I borderline screamed at Ted who just hung his head low. "How could you? How could you just let it happen?"

"I didn't have much of a choice Jay-" Ted started before I scoffed.

"You didn't have a choice my ass DiBiase..." I spat. "Now tell me where my husband is-"

"Could you stop referring to him as that please for about ten minutes and maybe things will work out on your favor" Ted asked. I smirked

"But that is what he is to me, but if it bothers you so damn much...where is John?" I asked flatly. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs in his room, resting and getting oxygen back into his brain from the choke out" Ted stated. He exhaled and slowly sat down next to me on the bed. Quickly I scooted over, away from him. Ted sighed and I kept my eyes on him.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I whispered. I wanted answers and I needed them now. Ted was someone I trusted with almost everything, and now I couldn't even rely on him to tell me the truth.

"I needed to talk to you and I knew you weren't going to leave John's side. After you were helped to the back, the only Legacy member who was still in John's good graces was Cody..." Ted started with his head down, staring intensely at the floor. "Cody convinced John to let him to let him take care of you so he can get the rest he needed. Cody brought you here so I can talk to you-"

"Well you're on borrowed time DiBiase so make it quick..." I snapped. It was official; I wanted nothing to do with Ted at the current moment in time. He sensed it and sighed.

"It's only going to get worse in the next few weeks..." Ted informed me. I squinted my eyes in confusion, signaling him to continue on and explain everything to me further so I was no longer left in the damn dark. "The storyline is about to take a turn for the worse-"

"What do you mean?" I asked. It was the first time I looked him in the eyes voluntarily. His gaze was soft yet serious, and it was the only time I realized the urgency of the situation at hand. "What are you saying it's only going to get worse-"

"I'm not jealous, but you and John shouldn't have gotten married..." Ted started while gripping onto the bridge of his nose. My face hardened and I inhaled at the unintentional sting of words. He sighed and looked back into my eyes somberly.

His pools of blue were hurting; it was evident in his gaze. He was holding something back from me, and I was about to be made aware of it. I was fuckin' confused. This was a man I hardly knew existed until after I swore Jason out of my life. This is a man who became my best friend besides Randy, and then something more when John and I were no more. He was my protector and then became my abuser in one blink of an eye. What was he now, my savior?

"At first Creative just wanted Legacy to get into your head since the attack, which would have eventually lead to the match they're making at 'Bragging Rights' between John and Randy..." Ted mumbled. "However I'm taking on a new role as of 'Hell in a Cell' tonight"

"Don't you turn face soon due to the movie?" I questioned. Ted scoffed and looked down. "What the fuck was that for? I thought the plan was to make you turn baby face to promote 'The Marine II' on DVD"

"Apparently the new image I'm taking on will be of one that is possessive, aggressive and obsessed with losing one certain Diva to the high and mighty John Cena" Ted said to me, making my heart stop. "I can't say I don't relate to this new character, I am a little upset we're not the same. Because of the storyline, we'd have to hide hanging out and I can't be there for you like a friend should. I get angry and beat up on John, often lurk in shadows and even almost cost you the title..."

I scooted close to Ted, resting my hand on his toned back as he became disgusted with the character he'd become as of tonight. It was easy to read Ted; he was always an open book when it came to how he felt. I was at a loss of words. What do you say to sooth how someone had to play this demon, this obsessed monster?

"Oh Teddy..." I sighed, releasing tension but still cautious of him. I looked into his eyes and he sighed.

"Go to bed. Apparently it's a last minute promo being shot in half an hour" Ted stated while standing. He grabbed my hand and my shoes that o had just noticed were off. He walked me to the door and hugged me tightly. "These next few weeks could be very physical and if I hurt you in any way..." he drifted off.

I caressed his head and hair on the back of his neck, gripping tighter onto his muscular frame. "I know..." I whispered and let go. I grabbed my shoes and walked out of his room. After the door closed, I heard him plop his body against the door.

The elevator ride back to the room was silent and painful as I realized that things could be going seriously dangerous in the next few weeks. This could tear me and Ted apart, and I didn't want to lose someone who understands me just as much as the other guys I deal with...maybe a little better.

I slid my keycard into the hotel room door and opened the door to see John sitting up and hovering over his phone. His eyes caught mine and threw his phone behind him and came to me. His arms enclosed me in a hug and his lips landed on my hair as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I'm sorry honey..." John whispered. "It's what Creative wants to do-"

"I'm losing my best friend...and could lose my career if I get hurt" I whispered. I spent that night watching TV, holding onto John who stroked my hair.

They had colored my best friend with a paint that didn't suit him. His image would be corrupted and I was afraid he'd lose who he truly is. WWE colored him obsessed.


	16. Another Wedding, WWE Style

**Chapter 16: Another Wedding, WWE Style**

_**John's POV: **_

I woke up to the television playing and upset groans and huffs from an already awake JayCee. She had slept in one of my shirts and was sitting Indian Style on the bed with a bowl of what looked like cereal. I rubbed my eyes and chuckled, making her turn around and smile.

"Morning honey" Jaycia replied with a mouth full of cereal. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. "What?!?"

"Its not morning Jaycia, it's like 12 in the afternoon" I stated stretching and yawning groggily. Jaycia giggled.

"Listen, its Saturday and we're given a chance to sleep in. I woke up at 10 so I'm functioning on morning time" JayCee said with cereal in her mouth.

"What the hell are you eating baby girl? And close your mouth. You may be sexy as sin, but chewed food in an open mouth..." I stated while shaking my head no "...that's a big fuckin' no-no"

"Sorry..." JayCee mumbled with a smile. I sat up from bed and kissed the top of her head and proceeded to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I opened the door and saw her glaring at the television with the evil eye. "What's wrong Jay?"

"Fuckin' ABC Kids..." Jaycia mumbled while putting her spoon into the bowl of cereal. It was her favorite now that I'm seeing he bowl while wide awake, Apple Jacks.

I tilted my head slightly and pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing. "What does ABC Kids have to do with you making you mad?"

"They're airing the old Power Rangers; not just like other seasons that went off like last year, I mean original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" JayCee stated. She pushed her curl behind her ear and looked up at me with sad eyes. "I used to love that show when I was kid. It's so animated now that it's not the same as before. It's made for kids-"

"Exactly Jay...KIDS, not over reacting 21 year old married women who is a professional wrestler and Champion baby girl" I joked and took a seat next to her. I scooped a spoon of her cereal into my mouth and watched the show with her. "You're right...this is animated"

"Now you see my anger..." Jay giggled. Suddenly her phone began to ring 'Paper Gangster' by Lady GaGa and I reached over and answered the phone and placed it on speaker. It was her brother, Jayson.

"Taco Bell, home of the chicken sandwich, what's your beef?" I asked loudly as JayCee giggled. There was no answer and we stared at the phone. I wondered did my huge ass finger hit the right button on her iPhone.

"Jay...?" Jaycia asked into the phone. Suddenly he heard a huge inhale being taken in. "Oh god here we go..." Jay whispered before a voice lifted from the phone.

"Jayson, bro calm down-" Jaycia started into the phone until Jayson spoke up once again.

"Why is it that I have to find out about you being married on Twitter from other wrestler and divas and people like Jericho? Why do I have to go to fansites made for you and John to see posts about the wedding?" Jayson asked.

"Jayson, listen calm down a little...okay?" I said into the speaker while rubbing the top of my head.

"And you got married in Vegas? What happened to the whole dream of a big wedding in a church and the hypocritical white wedding dress with bridesmaids and crap like that Jaycia?" Jayson asked over the phone. "What about me giving you away since, you know dad and Mark..."

"Jayson Davis Lourdes, those plans never changed. I'll have those things one day, but I can't right now because I'm always on the road" JayCee started before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Besides in your sister's defense, she didn't know we were getting married and whatnot. It was a last minute thing to her but I was the one planning it for a few days or so" I explained to Jayson before he spoke.

"Oh so it's your fault that I didn't know there was a wedding and that I couldn't be there for my sister you big assed buffoon?!" Jayson joked with me and laughed. "I just wanted to know why I didn't know. That's all really"

"Jayson you drama queen, go outside and play..." JayCee said over the phone giggling.

_____________________________________________

"Why do we have to go the arena for the house show so early? I like being one o the last people in the arena that has to fight" JayCee joked while driving the rental car. I shrugged in my seat and turned to look over at her.

"Your guess is as good as mine baby girl" I said whole shifting in the seat. "How's your head I meant to ask you last night but you seemed to have been a totally different world."

"A different world? More like a different solar system..." JayCee mumbled while turning into the parking lot. "I mean it still hurts a little bit, like the sun is killing me, but I'm alive."

I chuckled as we climbed out of the parked car. Jaycia grabbed my hand and I smiled as her small hand seemed to have fit perfectly in my freakishly huge hand. We walked down the parking lot when I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me. I inhaled her scent and remembered her frame against mine. I opened the door for her and saw the looks we got from workers that were there before us.

"Now I know how fish feel when people stare at them in fuckin' little bowls..." I murmured, which made Jaycia giggle. We walked to the office located in the back of the arena and slowly knocked on the door. I opened the door and smiled softly.

"John, Jaycia my favorite newlyweds on the roster" Vince chuckled. He wore his gray suit with white thin pinstripes. His royal blue shirt complimented his frame that he always loved to show off, pompous bastard.

"We're your only newlyweds on your roster Vince so don't try and sugar coat anything at all" Jaycia joked with Vince as she hugged him like they were family. I smiled and sighed as I shook Vince's hand.

"Please, take a seat. I wanted to take some time out and talk to you two" Vince added as JayCee and I sat down. "First off I never fully got to congratulate you two on getting married. I love the chemistry you two have and quite honestly we were all kind of waiting for the day when it would happen the day we placed you two in a storyline relationship. Nonetheless I'm extremely happy that you two are together and happy."

"Okay so you've got your speech out of the way, what's the real reason you wanted Jay and I here at this moment for?" I asked Vince who just smiled.

"John, you've done so much for this company. You've been and still is our rising star in the WWE. Your name is synonymous with WWE and it's a gift working with you" Vince started "And Jaycia, it's been nothing but great reviews about you. You go down to FCW to train every weekend since becoming and employed diva. You two are a dream team. I've decided that you two should have a wedding here on Monday Night Raw."

Jaycia and I smiled. "Wait...what's the catch?"

"Nothing. The company will pay for everything from Jaycia's custom dress, to your suit and everything." Vince stated. Besides, I'm sure it's a step closer to a huge wedding like you wanted JayCee." Vince said with a smile.

Something didn't seem right. Vince offering to pay for a wedding on live television? Everyone knows the weddings never really work out right in WWE; something always seemed to get into the way. Was this just another way for it to happen?

I looked over at Jaycia, whose eyes were gleaming of joy and anticipation. I couldn't deny her a chance at a normal nice wedding. I extended my hand and shook Vince's hand, accepting his offer for a wedding that would take place in exactly 5 Raw's time.

I just hoped that I wouldn't regret taking this deal.


End file.
